Fate's Justice
by Goldengirl2
Summary: Harry is rewarded by Fate he is given a life with Lily and severus as his mother/step father, James is still his dad how will Harry cope with life as a potions baby, and two sets of over protective parents and siblings Featuring DRACO MALFOY AS THE BWL
1. The Reward

**Before you read this story for those awaiting Harry's Guardians Sequel please read by Bio not good news am afraid.**

**Disclaimers I do not own Harry Potter Jk Rowling does, am not a redhead or rich lol **

This story starts where Jk finishes with two major changes

1 Harry's 15 not 17

2 the backlash of Voldemorts death is enormous

**Chapter 1 The Reward **

A haunted 15 year old teenager looked on helplessly at the array of dead bodies friends foes allies nemesis and the like were scattered all dead, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Nevile, Mr and Mrs Weasley Professor Snape everyone was dead within the grounds of Hogwarts.

If suicide was not a sin within Harry's eyes he would have committed it but he just sat there tired confused and pain, above all pain enveloped his body. Harry just sat there haunted and worried time passed but Harry did not notice.

Harry only became conscious of his surrounding when music seemed to fill the air and Fawkes came with another phoenix they both circles him as the fire spread across and around him Harry seemed engulfed in fire.

Harry was surrounded by smoke and ash his body seemed to be held within the flames he choked and became unconscious as time seemed to move backwards his years at Hogwarts went by, the abuse at the Dursleys, the pain of Voldemort, until time stopped as James, Sirius Remus and Peter left the great Hall twenty years ago as returning fifth years. When they entered the corridor they saw a figure motionless bleeding and in need of medical attention.

James was the first to see him he was shocked to see his double, his features only more handsome. The eyes opened to reveal deep green eyes that looked weary.

The boy was shocked at what he saw, his eyes widened and his breathing became more ragged as he promptly passed out again.

Only then did James noticed the teachers and a frantic Sirius and Remus, James watched as the boy was taken to the hospital wing,

James felt his heart tightened who could be so cruel to a 15 year old the abuse was clearly evident and no one but that child could tell what had happened to him.

**Harry's Mind**

After becoming unconscious Harry saw Albus Dumbledore who smiled softly and looked pained at the same time suddenly he said "My child you have suffered a lot and now it is time for you to be rewarded!

Harry looking confused remained silent what was there to say! Maybe "you're a barmy git" came to mind or "old bill goat" but wisely Harry remained quite

Albus asked suddenly "what if I could undo all that pain that you have suffered! Harry looked hopeful and whispered "how?" Albus sighed and said "when you destroyed Voldemort the backlash of magic and the misused of magic by voldemort destroyed everything within the planet except for Fawkes and Merlin, two fierce birds, who after regenerating came straight to you, you were dazed and shocked for two days before they came.

Harry interrupted "where am I now! Albus smiled and said "at Fates realm I am Fate disguised as one of your most trusted mentor, am quiet please to be Dumbledore he was a wonderful man manipulative but very caring

Harry said "can I see your true form?" Fate rolls his eyes and says "the kid get a chance in a lifetime and all he can say I want to see your true form! Why don't you ask for a better fate huum?

Harry blinked did his adorable goldfish impression and said "can I? What about my friends?! Fate laughed "only the boy who lived, then loudly "afraid not but don't worry every pain is rewarded with courage whit fortune friendship etc. but you have gained so much credits that no matter what I do it is not enough!

Fate suddenly changed into a beautiful girl with a white satin frock that could come from any time or anywhere, she had long sleeves with gold trim and the frock complemented her eyes which were gold!"

Fate then continued after Harry stopped his Goldfish impression again "you saved the world from Lockhart, who would have created a lot of mess eventually, Voldemort seven time you save trillions of lives, your friend countless times, you don't hate the abusive Dursleys including Marge, you tried to give Voldemort a chance for redemption as well as Draco Malfoy, you believed Severus and mainly brought happiness everywhere, but you was not happy Harry.

Harry looked surprised and blushed and said "if my friends are happy then so am I!" Fate smiled again "Harry this is about you, you, you, you, you and again you!"

Harry looked unsure blushed once again and said "okay but what's going to happen now!"

Fate smiled gently and said "Harry am going to give you the greatest gift I can, the do over spell. This means you get parents, siblings for a time love but alongside this, enemies.

You life won't be ordinary it can't be there will be pain but mostly happiness this life will be your reward you won't have the perfect existence because that would be heaven! And this is no heaven.

Harry you will be placed in your fathers fifth year for the year you have to bring about two changes, Severus must be with Lily and James with a girl called Emerald.

James falls in love when an accident happens and looks deep within Lily's eyes it was supposed to be Emerald and you have to stop Severus calling Lily mudblood Those changes will trigger a new life!"

Harry said "but if my parents are with other people where do I stand! Fate smiled gently and said " you will be Lily and James son due to a potions accident don't worry everyone will accept you because of your own feature you won't be a carbon duplicate of your dad but a good looking handsome black haired green eyed young man.

Harry whistled "wow" Fate nodded and said "I shan't reveal more you will learn and please don't curse me at the end of the day you will be rewarded at heaven, you will lead a life with suffering and happiness remember that and another thing Trust Dumbledore he will understand we have talked but demand answers only then he will tell you because he a bit protective which is good but not for you!"

**Hogwarts Castle **

Harry awoke with Fates last message "if you change something that's not meant to change I will stop you don't worry and enjoy the year one more thing relax!"

Harry opened his eyes and smiled his talk with Fate had helped him and he was looking forward to his new life, one thing that was worrying him what would happen to him when the year ended? He needed to ask Fate that.

Harry heard someone clearing his throat and turned to see Albus Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey who check he was healthy nodded looking pleased and left.

Albus smiled and said "hello young man I am Professor Dumbledore and am assuming your Harry Potter the one fate told me about!

Harry looked at him and said "I am Harry but what's going to happen now!" Albus explained "you will look the same due to the fact students have already seen you! But your name will be Harry Johnson a home school student whose parents were just killed by death eaters. These people do not exist but fate had made sure all the correct paper work is done so there will be no problems!

Harry sighed in relief and then asked "how much do you know about me!" Albus said truthfully "not much just that you're from the future and your here to help stop the end of all humanity. There are two tasks that you must perform by the end of the year after which you will be sent home back to the future!"

Harry sighed and said "thank you Professor, when will I be introduced?" Albus smiled happily and said "tomorrow morning get some more sleep" Harry nodded and fell asleep in his cozy bed.

The next morning Harry awoke and went to the sorting Hat after Albus explained his about parent's death and his arrival at Hogwarts then Harry was called to be sorted and went to the sorting hat which was placed on him.

The sorting Hat whispered "so much devastation and pain it is unbelievable my sympathies are with you, we shall meet again Harry and then we shall converse more good luck my child" the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" after 30 seconds had passed which was normal for many students.

Harry was grateful that the sorting hat had not taken long and he went over to the table and sat down near the Marauders. James smiled genuinely and said "hi am called James this is Sirius, hear is Remus and over there is Peter nice tah meet you!" Harry smiled weakly and said "ahm nice to meet you to I guess!" looking down he saw the food and eat his supper and listened as the Marauders continued eating and talking. Harry listened content within the happy humorous conversation something he had not heard or participated in, in a long time!

**The end of chapter one **

**Notice**

This fiction will not be about James and co fifth year am not planning on extending it am hoping to go straight to Harry's life his new one in the next chapter after a paragraph of the fifth year. Just that there has to be two crucial changes for Harry to do if he does not then my fiction can't happen.


	2. Time Passes

Harry smiled weakly and said "ahm nice to meet you to I guess!" looking down he saw the food and eat his supper and listened as the Marauders continued eating and talking. Harry listened content within the happy humorous conversation something he had not heard or participated in, in a long time!

**The end of chapter one **

**Chapter 2 ****Time Passes**

Harry feel asleep light hearted that night maybe he could see Ron and Hermione soon, looking around he saw his mum and Emerald she was really beautiful with identical green eyes as Lily but she had golden brown hair a real beauty. Harry couldn't help smile as he remembered that his missions won't be happening for a month. Fate had told him on Halloween it would happen, when the student would go to dinner it would be a simple matter of getting Emerald to go down the stairs first, where she'd trip right at the end falling straight into James Potter.

That year was relatively easy for Harry he was accustomed to facing hardship and painand compared to his previous years Harry's fifth year with his parents was a breeze, James had fallen for Emerald as Lily and Severus became closer. He even managed to get Peter out of the way and Severus had become a part of the Maraudrers. Peter had got his mark from voldemort at his fifth year.

As there was no one else in Gryffindor would serve an evil maniac like Voldemort. Harry had exposed him and showed the bigheaded gits Severus true worth. In all it was time Harry left his beloved family and the fifth year of the past that he had come to love so much.

Harry had not told them anything on the last day of term James asked again "Harry why don't you come and visit me for the holidays?" Harry replied "I can't!" James said "come on six whole weeks without you!" Harry said "I am leaving England forever tonight" James, Sirius, lily, Emerald and Severus gasped in shock and began exclaiming that he had to stay. Harry saw Dumbledore who came up without a word grabbed Harry's hand after which the Marauders never saw Harry Johnson again, well not until he became Harry Potter.

James sent many letter's which never got delivered as did the rest of the Maraudrers they demanded an answer from Dumbledore who said "Harry Johnson is no longer with us!" with that he firmly lead the children out of his office.

James was the first to cry as he never till then faced adversity Sirius was gob smacked Remus and Severus tried to help as they were used to pain. Lily and Emerald hugged each other wondering how their friend died.

It was Severus who said "there are no place for Angels on this Earth" which made them bow their heads in pain and agreement.

They hounded Dumbledore for the location of his grave Dumbledore sighed and said "he was not buried he had no memorial or grave Harry died alone he was an orphan he is gone."

The 6 friends went pale and Dumbledore continued "I don't know what happened to Harry but rest assured he is at peace "

Trooping back to the dormitory they let the shock of what happened settle into there mind, lily the most compassionate said "we can't do anything but make a memorial for him, he deserves a memorial!"

Once the memorial was finished the 6 friends paid their respects and left a beautiful memorial that symbolized the end of Harry's old life.

A simple garden of roses and white flowers was erected with a white marble stone read Harry Johnson Where ever you are, may are hearts be with you Here lies the memories of a true angel of light, Our phoenix.

Dumbledore when he read the memorial smiling added "the phoenix will always return!"

**6 years later **

Lily Snape was not happy clutching hold of her son I year old Ethon Snape tightly she looked at her former headmaster and screamed "are you saying that the potion I was hit with is a pregnancy potion a completely unchartered potion that could have adverse side effects if I do an abortion, and he is James son!"

Suddenly a little 2 year began whimpering lily looked at her daughter and said "are you okay sweetie!" the girl Gabriel smiled and continued her scribbling.

Albus sighed and nodded James went pale as Severus growled angrily, James said "Professor when you asked me to donate my eerm thingy to help a fertility potion you assured me that no child would be seared from it unless I agreed to it!!!!"

Albus sighed again as Emerald fixed him with an angry look that suggested fury and a hint of malice Albus looked weary and said "yes it was only in its near perfection stage hence why it was sent to Severus the clumsy messenger tripped and we know the rest.

Severus who had performed a series of charms nodded in agreement and said to Lily "thankfully the only good thing is that we know the father is a good man a bit of a goof --- "hey" interrupted James

Shooting James a look Severus explained the situation to the best of his ability which meant Lily would give birth to Potters son.

**Nine months one year later 31 July **

Harry was suddenly jolted awake he had been sleeping for a while Fate had told him when he had left that we would awaken on his first birthday. Before then his soul would be sleeping as did all babies.

Harry knew about his memorial and that his parents would be told about his previous identity today. He awoke to see lily smiling picking him she said "Happy Birthday to you Happy birthday dear Harry Happy Birthday to you!"

Harry looked around and noted a 3 year old boy lily said "Ethon come on sweetie time for breakfast!" the boy smiled happily and then yelled "Happy Birthday Harry you finally get your present I wrapped it myself!"

Harry glowed at the boys love for him and when he was let down he hugged the boy and tried to kiss him but he could not. Harry remembered he was only one.

After eating a yummy meal of grinded fruit and milk with some egg and a fistful of toast, James and Emerald Potter arrived with their children Jason a 3 year old and Harmony a 1 year old.

James went to his son and picked him up wishing him a happy birthday and kissing him on the nose. Harry squealed and laughed he couldn't help it. Gabriel now a hyper four year began jumping and yelling when will Harry opens his pressts!" Lily sighed at the four year old grammar.

After explaining the 100th time that after Uncle Sirius and Remus come then they will have a party after which Harry will open his gifts, thankfully the two late comers arrive.

Albus Dumbledore arrived at the Snape residence once the party had ended and all the children were put to bed.

After being welcomed thoroughly and sitting down Albus made sure all six adults were sat and comfortable and said "Do you guys still remember Harry Johnson from your fifth year!" that got everyone's attention.

James who had been the closer to Harry then anyone asked "why are you bringing up painful memories!" Albus said "I have news concerning him!"

Everyone stared at him and Albus continued "He is alive with no home!" all the adults looked startled and said "WHAT!" Albus smiled and said "tell me something will you consider allowing Harry to live with you?"

James and lily both agreed at once and James asked "where has he been why did you tell us he was dead, where is he!"

The door opened and Harry toddling inside and seeing Albus he smiled happily and went to him demanding to be picked up.

Chuckling Albus did and sat him comfortably on his knee said "this is Harry Johnson!"

Lily looked shocked James gob smacked and Severus eyes went round! And Sirius laughed loudly thinking it was a joke Dumbledore spent a lot of time explaining what he knew.

When Albus left the very shocked pranksters they sat around looking oddly at Harry who just stared at them.

Harry wished he could talk properly ne couldn't but he looked and said as best he could Am sorry but it came out as m sorwy.

The adults looked at him it was James who broke the tension he picked Harry up and hugged him hard and said "am proud of you little pronglet!"

Harry sighed in relief as everyone made Harry feel he was accepted and forgiven Harry's life officially started.

Harry found out many interesting thing he had 2 half sisters and half brothers, Gabriel and Ethon Snape and Harmony and Jason Potter, his name was Harry Severus Potter.

Harry knew that Lupin would fall for Tonks later what surprised him was Sirius he had a daughter Evelyn who would be around his age.

Sirius was cursed by Evelyn's aka Eve's mother when Sirius was too busy to help with Evelyn this resulted in him becoming sterile

Sirius was happy and said at least the black name would die with his daughter he couldn't handle children. Fran (Eves mum) demanded marriage and poor bachelor Sirius was married happily (well as long as Sirius behaved** ;).**

Harry was happy being a child enjoying all the luxuries offered to him by Lily and Severus. Harry had found out that once he was born Lily demanded to keep him she had fallen in love with him instantly; Severus who was already taken by Harry had backed her up.

Harry was never asked about his previous life everyone assumed he had forgotten and Harry never corrected the mistake. In all life was wonderful for Harry but for how long Harry wondered he would have to meet his enemy that fate had mentioned hopefully not for a long time.

Harry was awake at Halloween knowing this was the day that Voldemort would come to kill him. Harry was not worried because Dumbledore had already destroyed all the Horocrux and Harry was ready for Voldemort.

Harry wondered how he would meet Voldemort to his utter shock he heard a phone ring and lily talking about coming over for Halloween when he heard "I can't wait to see Dudley again Tuney its been too long, you didn't even make it for Harry's birthday in July last time I saw you guys was at Dudley's birthday.

Harry was amazed could Petunia have changed so much his question was answered when they all arrived at the residence of 4 privet drive, where he saw a healthy blond where was horsey giraffe necked Petunia!

Uncle Vernon and Dudley were totally shocking they were both happy and healthy without ample stomachs.

Harry was shocked and very pleased when Petunia cooed over Harry hugging him and spoiling him with treats for the night.

Severus and Vernon got talking about business and the news both grumbling about something or another. Harry laughed something's would never change.

It was a happy occasion, Emerald had ringed them giving the Potters best wishes and that Sirius was meeting his in laws after getting whacked on the head by Fran (poor Sirius, he won't learn the power of a pan lol) and promised to meet up tomorrow as they were with her parents.

Harry pretended to fall asleep as he knew Voldemort would come around eight in the evening as fate already warned him. Harry was glad the adults were in the living room talking. Harry left the bedroom quietly and went easily.

As predicted Voldemort arrived and entered the house quietly and saw Harry sitting in the lobby before the door, Voldemort laughed loudly and screamed "Avada Kedavra and shot the spell at Harry.

End of chapter 2


	3. Draco Malfoy the BWL WHAT!

As predicted Voldemort arrived and entered the house quietly and saw Harry sitting in the lobby before the door, Voldemort laughed loudly and screamed "Avada Kedavra and shot the spell at Harry.

**Chapter 3: Draco Malfoy the boy who lived **

Harry summoning all his magic and love surrounded himself with magic and love the spell so full of hatred and greed rebounded and something happened that was unexpected a baby seemed to grow out of the magic as if he had apparated there. Harry knew this was fates work, the question was why?

As the curse hit Voldemort Harry sent more magic to voldemort to ensure that Voldemort's spirit was truly dead and that the unexpected child was safe. Looking he was shocked to see Draco Malfoy.

Harry then felt pain on his forehead and knew he had the scar that would allow him to communicate with fate when he needed to or vice versa.

Harry heard running feet as lily reached him seeing Voldemort dead pandemonium erupted as the whole world was told about Voldemort's downfall by one year old Draco the boy who lived, destroyer of Voldemort. Lily knew her son had defeated Voldemort but then again Draco Malfoy had been there and the large amount of apparition shown by him gave his father and many others to believe that Draco was the boy who lived.

No one would know the truth Harry was shocked from that Draco Malfoy was seen as the boy who lived. How did he get hear and what had actually happened so many questions that only fate could answer.

When Harry was taken home and settled into his bed he contacted Fate after falling asleep Fate who smiled at him said "remember when I said "don't curse me!" Harry nodded his head in confusion.

Fate sighed and continued "Draco Malfoy being the "boy who lived" was to help you keep away from the lime light until your old enough. Draco needed something to help him become stronger and this title will help him, Harry what do you remember about Draco Malfoy"

Harry thinking hard said "spoilt rotten biased and week!" Fate nodded and said "being famous and hounded will knock some sense into him especially as he will know he is not the boy who lived."

Harry asked "how will being the boy who lived help Draco!" Fate smiled "it will teach him modesty and he will face humiliation and unjust expectation. In short the Malfoys will be better for this you'll see soon enough. Anyway you've got enough problems of your own I couldn't add boy who lived just yet could I?

Harry was about to ask what were his problems he was jolted awake he felt something cold and wet and groaned just what he needed a dirty nappy, Harry sighed and cried he was sooo ashamed he seriously needed to start potty training.

Severus came in and changed his nappy as Harry's checks burned with embarrassment. Lotions were applied on Harry's bottom Harry pouted and kicked frustrated and was scolded gently.

Severus picked him up all clean and smelling wonderful and kissed him and hummed a note as he rocked Harry backed to sleep with a bottle of milk, even though he tried to protest Harry still drank his one year old body needed it. Looking at the love in Severus's face Harry relaxed and slept.

SEVERUS'S MIND

As Harry drifted asleep Severus thought about lily's pregnancy with Harry

FLASHBACK

Lily looked upset and worried Severus barely looked at her, Severus knew this but it was hard to accept that another man's child was inside of lily.

As lily grew so did Severus fear and misery Severus looked at lily her eyes pain filled and longingly.

Severus cried as both cried and wondered what would happen it was then he vowed to protect lily from slander and slur. He just hoped James would take the brat far, far away

Soon lily had labor pains and she was rushed to hospital Lily had grabbed Severus and refused to let him go.

Reluctantly he stayed for her sake as the child came out of the womb and wailed with his eyes tightly shut. Severus was handed the child.

Instantly he stopped crying and stirred and slowly opened his eyes for the first time and seeing his lily's beautiful eyes innocently looking at him Severus gave his heart to the innocent child.

Lily's he though and what was close to her would always be close to him, lily looked at the love in Severus face and cried as the child was given to her all of lily pain seemed to vanish, they had another angel to look after.

A few days later James came to discuss newly named Harry Potters future. James began "Lily what happened was not your fault and this is my responsibility and I think I should take Harry with me and look after him because I made this mistake!"

Severus's heart stopped beating, take Harry away which was a part of lily her skin and blood and --- NO NO screamed Severus

James was startled and gaped doing the goldfish impression that Harry would inherit Severus gulped and shakily said "You made a mistake we didn't and Harry's going nowhere"

James smiled and said "Am glad you wish to keep him but I reserve all rights to see him anytime!"

Severus scowled and muttered under his breath "as long as your house trained " he nodded in agreement James smiled and Severus saw a flash to something in his eyes was it pain to this day Severus was never sure about the pain James felt that day. Severus was glad that James mastered losing Harry, James had a brilliant life with so much and Severus had so little until recently—he didn't care Harry was his. Smiling he hugged the child kissed him and softly put him to bed.

End of chapter


	4. Kidnapped

James had a brilliant life with so much and Severus had so little until recently—he didn't care Harry was his. Smiling he hugged the child kissed him and softly put him to bed.

End of chapter

**Chapter 4 Kidnapped **

Harry kept an eye on the newspapers to see what was happening over the next few days, Draco was hailed as BHL and his photo was everywhere. People loved him and talked about him all the time.

Lily had told her closest friends the truth Sirius, James and Severus became worried and amazingly James was the one to say "why tell everyone and bring unwanted attention to Harry look at the poor Malfoy kid Harry is special we will train him to defend himself against death eaters. Till then let Harry have a happy normal life!"

On one disagreed Severus was amazed at James empathy and Emerald laughed in amazement and kissed her husband in total bliss.

Harry however had other problems then being the boy who lived he noticed people resented him and others accepted him or wanted to study him.

Harry only became aware of the problem one night when he was kidnapped by an unspeakable person who wanted to know how did Harry function and the effects of being born through a Potion.

Harry being sleeping at the time and never saw what had happened until he awoke and looked to see a researcher who drooled at the possibility of a new specimen to research.

Harry was annoyed but being used to unexpected encounters Harry's thought were more about the worry this would cause his parents.

Harry was right Severus, lily, James and Emerald, were franticly doing everything in their power to find Harry.

Lily was in tears because most people thought it only right that a "Potions seared half blood was missing and sincerely hoped he was dead or in pain" it is safe to say many people would have been cursed if Severus hadn't stopped her.

**Meanwhile **

Harry was not happy many test and smelly test were being performed on him he hated it

Harry when he first got there he had contacted Fate who choose to ignore him and told him that she couldn't help he would have to get out of there by himself.

Harry would escape he was determined but until he knew how Harry had to sit and hope he would be struck with an escape route.

**Granger residence **

1 ½ years old Hermione felt something and knew someone connected to her was in trouble she didn't understand a lot of it but she knew that someone very close to her needed her.

Hermione turned over looking at the barriers around her bed she sighed and tears fell from her eyes and using the unusually amount of will for a tiny baby she disappeared into thin air.

**Weasley residence **

Ron Weasley awoke and knew one of his brothers was in trouble and knew that he was needed. Ron looked around the room everyone was asleep using all the energy and worry he possessed he disappeared into thin air.

**James Potter **

James was upset he had never faced adversity and recently it seemed to overwhelm him, he had lost Harry his friend only for him to return as his son, who didn't remember his past life and he never got said Son because he felt guilty about what happened.

James would never tell anyone how hurt he was when Harry was given to Lily seeing Harry every week wasn't enough. Now he was in danger and James refused to sit quietly James would give hell to those that hurt his Son.

**Unknown location **

Harry was cold hungry and in pain various tubes were sticking inside of him blood DNA and many other things were taken from him. Harry cried and called for help using his magic he felt two rays of hope.

Magic love and a will to live circled Harry as he fought a way to be with his loved ones. He couldn't lose them now not after all the pain he had suffered.

Forgetting he was blessed he closed his eyes and prayed that his parents would not be hurt if he should die.

Opening his eyes Harry was shocked to see ------

End of a very small chapter


	5. A Beautiful Friendship

Forgetting he was blessed he closed his eyes and prayed that his parents would not be hurt if he should die.

Opening his eyes Harry was shocked to see

**Chapter 5 A beautiful friendship **

Two babies! Harry saw a girl and boy and gasped who were they and then recognized them as baby Hermione and Ron. They held him and whispered encouragement to him.

Harry spoke to them though his mind and asked "Hermione Ron do you remember the future are you like me reborn!" Hermione nodded and cried silently as Ron said "Yes we will always be with you mate, Fate didn't stand a chance between us!"

Harry cried and laughed as the three babies stayed close as dawn approached Hermione said "keep in contact even though we won't meet until Hogwarts I hope you will mind talk." Ron nodded in agreement "you will won't ya!!"

Harry nodded and hugged his friends as they disappeared by Fates magic, Fate then came to Harry and said "not long now!" and disappeared.

Harry suddenly felt the building shake and saw the door blast open and there were 6 people James Emerald Severus Lily Sirius and Fran they were all furious.

Lily ran straight to Harry and removed all the tubes and hugged him tightly and wrapped him up with a large fluffy blanket.

Harry was too tired to do anything else fell asleep he would talk to Fate later he decided and slept peacefully in his mother's arms.

While James and Sirius began breaking and cursing everything true Marauder style as Severus and Emerald made sure Harry's details were deleted.

With that they left with Harry safe and sound, James contacted the Prophet and using all his powers an article was published

The next morning Severus smirked at the article in his newspapers and handed it to lily who read

**Ministry! child abusers by Rita Skeeter **

One of the biggest nightmares a parent could face it the kidnap of their beloved child, two nights ago James Potter and Lily Snape suffered this nightmare when their child Harry Severus Potter was kidnapped.

Harry Potter's background of not of a normal child conceived through a potion accident that contained the DNA of James Potter, Lily Snape wife of Severus Snape gave birth to Harry

A beautiful delightful child that brings joy to both his parents step parents and half brothers and sisters, as well as being a beloved Godson reported Severus Snape Step father to Harry Potter

Sirius Black head of the noble house of the black stated "Harry is the best godson a man could ask for!"

This charming child was taken by force from his mother's house by no other then ministry officials bent on taken the child apart for magical research. Even though the Department of mysteries, that handles all tests and research had forbidden it.

Blood DNA and cold tubes and food depravation was forced upon a child of two. Harry was force feed painful potions as well as suffering painful magical shocks of all variety. By untrained ministry officials!

When frantic parents learnt about the whereabouts of Harry from a drunk yes a drunk ministry official at the Leakey cauldron they rushed to where there child was.

To their horror they saw little Harry cold hungry and with tubes on every inch of the tine baby, within a cold tiny room. Does this look like a room for a child?

(Picture of Harrys room while in ministry custody)

James Potter reported "when I saw my child yes I consider Harry my child on a cold hard table with wires and goodness knows what all over him it nearly dove me mad how could anyone be so careless to a small innocent child. I am a Potter and the name still has some respect within the wizarding community and I shall want a full investigation to why my child was taken from his mother."

(Lily Snape was to distraught and concerned about Harry Potters health to do an interview as this moment)

Harry a child connected to three of the most influential families within the wizarding world will be given justice and this reported for one will make sure that little Harry is compensation from the cold hard over bearing ministry.

Up on my investigation I also found other disturbing facts about our negligent ministry when I confronted Minister Cornelius Fudge I received no answer and I was in a much undignified manner thrown out of the plush expensive office. --------

Lily sighed and said "at least it's a start" as an owl came into the window looking she saw James writing picking up the note she read

Dear Severus and Lily

I am suing the ministry for what they did to Harry am not letting them get away with this hopefully I can also get that nitwit Fudge fired and find someone a lot better. I need your help though contact me

James Potter

Looking at Severus she asked what you think then she heard a wail and said "the children are up I'll be back"

Harry upstairs was talking to Ron and Hermione they were laughing and joking with each other as only friends can do Ron's mum and Hermione's came to collect their children so they said their goodbyes.

Lily who came a few minutes later took Harry Gabriel and Ethon downstairs to eat as Harry eat he listened

Severus said "I think we should talk to James first and see what happens

End of chapter


	6. Before the case BORING

Lily who came a few minutes later took Harry Gabriel and Ethon downstairs to eat as Harry eat he listened

Severus said "I think we should talk to James first and see what happens

**Chapter six before the case boring **

Harry sighed as lily called James to get the full details about the court case and wondered when his life would be normal.

Amazing the court date was the week after as the case was such a high profile one. Reporters hounded the Snapes and Potters.

The Reporters took a gazillion pictures of Harry as the wizarding world began to love the little child, mothers and fathers thought him a fine tyke as children and teenagers were attracted to the ill abuse of Harry's ordeal.

Lily and Severus after making sure that their children were safely at a day care centre Emerald had brought her children to the same care center as well and they parted to finish some errands before the case.

They went to court with Harry dressed in fresh light clothes and lily had on simple make up, which enhanced her beauty more as she had her facial done to help moisturize her skin and add a healthy look to it, she even made Severus get one.

James and Emerald came and lily was surprised to see James not dressed properly James just grinned shoved some papers at her and said "read I have to get dressed been working all night!" and ran off.

Emerald sighed and said "He's been obsessed with what happened to little Harry I think he's feeling guilty for not having a bigger role in Harry's life!"

Lily blushed unhappily and said "I know but we all felt it best as our house is better protected and your parents well we know how they feel about Harry with us he does not even need to meet them!"

Harry looked stunned at this new piece of information and gripped her hand sadly. Suddenly Emerald's face paled as she saw two sour over dresses people come up and both were giving Harry looks of hatred.

Harry saw them and then heard Emerald said "Mum Dad what are you doing here!" the couple smiled at Emerald and Emerald mother said "the ministry called us and especially invited us to be witnesses for them I've been in a right state wondering what to wear.

Emerald said "what do you mean your testifying for Harry!" the couple laughed and said "goodness of course not why would be that thing is an abomination and should be with the ministry who knows the danger it could cause I've many a story concerning him and the danger he puts your family dear were here to help you safeguard your little ones correct children with two married parents who love each other and are an expression of their love, not accidents.

The mother turned to lily and said "my dear you have children by your husband why would you want that unwanted thing!

Lily went from white to pale to purple and then to red as she opened her mouth to scream she felt a pair of lips on her and saw her husband had kissed her and heard him whispered "Patience is a virtue, read!" lily looked at James paper gulping her anger she read and smiled.

Emeralds parents smiled and her father said "see lily one should only keep children of their husbands see how much your husband loves you, and you by taking another man child is a dishonor, you sir (turning to Severus) are a great man to put up with this!"

Severus said "why would I not like having my baby son with me!" James suddenly came up as he heard Emerald dad say "I will make sure that you don't have to pretend Severus your 'son' after today will be where he belongs IN AN MINISTRY LABOROTARY"

James froze anger flashed across his face as he took out his wand and aimed only Emerald quick thinking and Sirius sudden appearance stopped him from doing something drastic (stopping myself really hard to write a few goods hexes sigh)

As all the participants went into the court and sat down in their respective places a judge came in a voice was heard "all rise for the honorable judge Amelia Bones" as the court session started lily prayed for her son as James looked for once in his life worried about a tiny soul that was in danger by human like dementors.

End of chapter


	7. Justice is served

As all the participants went into the court and sat down in their respective places a judge came in a voice was heard "all rise for the honorable judge Amelia Bones" as the court session started lily prayed for her son as James looked for once in his life worried about a tiny soul that was in danger by human like dementors.

**Chapter seven the case **

Once seated Judge Bones took out a piece of paper and read "Today is the hearing between lord James Potter represented by his lawyer Sirius Black of the Ancient and Nobel house, Black and from now on they will be known as the claimants against the ministry representing the Minister Cornelius Fudge and his lawyer Delores Umbridge who will be known as the defendants.

The claimants are filling a case of kidnap bodily harm and willful neglect of a minor a child by the name of Harry Severus Potter. The child in question was taken by force on the night of question by orders of the defendants who proceeded to run battery tests and such an innocent minor.

The judge looked at the minister who was turning red as his lawyer a toad in a black bow pursed her lips.

Judge Bones looked at James and Sirius and said "can the claimants bring their case forward!" James smiled tightly and looked at Sirius who was reading he looked up smiled jovially and got up, Sirius got up bowed and said "Honorable Judge I have come here to bring justice to Mr Harry S Potter and his family both the Snape's and Potters for the pain and suffering cause to them by the hardhearted ministry who abducted and abused a one year old child an innocent child who was seen as the next magical discovery.

Today I place charges against the ministry for willful bodily harm and attempted murder if my associates including me had not reached Harry In time he would have dies from blood loss and starvation. He was with them 24 hours and not one morsel of food was given to him, not even any comfort like a blanket that a young child likes that need. I asked for the removal of those that gave the orders for Harry's abduction and a reassurance from the ministry that he will be seen as a Human child. Here is the evidence supporting my statement.

Amelia Bones and the jury read and saw all the evidence and most of them felt sick and pale about the horrendous injuries Harry sustained.

Judge Bones then asked for the defense statement (A/N am not going to go into details hear simply I don't like the ministry) as Umbridge began justifying the ministry and giving supporting evidence Sirius looked at the judge and was worried some of them were listening.

As Umbidge sat down and smirked happily everyone was convinced especially given the statement by Emerald parents who told the jury that Harry was unintelligent and not a proper child with emotions and had no proper human qualities.

Sirius brought a folder out and showed everyone picture and work from Harry all evidence that he had a soul and was an intelligent child. As the argument raged between Sirius and Umbridge lily held Harry and cried.

Harry who saw his mother's tears for him this was the last straw he had to do something and fast he couldn't bare his mother's tears.

He waited until lily was distracted by a comment by Umbridge he left her and walked as fast as he could to James.

Everyone stopped talking at they saw Harry approach James, lily gasped and was about to ran over when Severus held her and said "let it be this might work in our favor"

Harry grabbed James who picked him up and hugged him and asked Harry "what's up little buddy" Harry said the best he could "mama crwing no like unkey pafoo and laddeyy no shouttey" the jury went awwwwwwwww

Harry looked at James who blinked back tears and hugged him and said "uncle pafoo won't shout nor will the mean lady,"

Sirius came and hugged Harry and apologizes Harry said "mama crwung sorwy to mama" Sirius laughed and said "Sorry lily" Lily waved and Sirius said "Jury what would you call this" he held Harry up

A member of the jury got up and said "a child an extremely cute and sensitive and intelligent child!" Sirius said "This is Harry Severus Potter!" and waited as the jury gasped and talked loudly all protesting angrily.

The head of the jury got up and said "this is a disgrace Harry is clearly a child and a 100 times better than many children his age, we don't want to listen anymore we all vote in favor of Lawyer Black and we also wish to compensate Harry financially too so that he will never be prosecuted again.

The judge smiled and made his verdict "This court rules in favor of the claimants and have decided to remove Minister Fudge and all associated with the kidnap of Harry and an order has been issued that they stay away from Harry if they should come within 100 meters of him they will be sent to Azkaban. As to the jury's decision about the financial compensation to little Harry that is also valid Harry will receive a half of the wealth of all those that harmed him. This court issues a full investigation on the financial of the guilty party and for an election for the new minister of magic. Until then the vice minister will take charge" and the Judge banged his ballet

(I know this is a bit unrealistic but for my sake just believe it to be true and for those who are really are picky this took about ten meetings ok lol)

Harry smiled happily as everyone celebrated together James being a political minded being discussed candidates for minister of magic.

After debating Arthur was the best man he knew the muggle and magical world as well as being a rational calm person who needed the money and so James began setting this up

Harry talked to Ron and Hermione about this they were excited Harry and Ron would meet up soon, Hermione was sad but Harry assured her that like Fate had given him a chance to meet Ron they would meet soon, in all Harry thought sleepily it had been a wonderful day.

The next few weeks Harry was happy running around happily with his sister and brother trying to figure out and explore everything around his as any normal child.

When a letter arrived that turned his life upside down in a good way Lily who opened the letter read it aloud to Severus

Dear Guardians of Mr H S Potter

It is my pleasure to inform you that the court had awarded Mr H S Potter full child right and the abusive persons involved had been reprimanded and taken into custody. The minister has lost his position and a new ministry election will be starting.

The court has finally settled on the financial asset owed to Mr H S Potter which have been listed below

Galleons 3.3 billion

Land Greenland forest

House: the Nobel manor of elenor including all furniture jewels and house elves

Other properties 25% share of wizarding chocolate inc

Gringotts vault number 771-777 (contents unknown)

Mr Potter received the land and houses as the land equaled to half of the finances owned by the guilty party.

Amelia Bones

In total there were 20 culprits involved with the kidnap and torture of Harry and these were influential rich people and so now Harry's the richest 1 year old alive.

Lily spun around and saw James who grinned as Severus who said "what does it mean by vaults content unknown. James replied "no one knows what's in the vaults it was owned by an unspeakable the one who was in charge he is dead now am afraid with no heirs and his dying wish was Harry to have all his properties which included the manor and the vaults. The forest the shares belong to the ministry and Fudge and rest just coughed up money. Fudge has lost his company shares and the ministry a lot of land. Lily looked worried and wondered what would happen to Harry

END OF CHAPTER

HUMOR

An end of another horrid chappie and full of mistakes and I call myself English

James naughty naughty shame on you, you damn author

Lily (smack) hush james

James it not fair you get stuck with snivellus and I have to be his friends (sulks)

Severus (aims and says) firius (fire spurts out at James)

James ahhwwwww

Severus haaa haaa

Lily (silincio) sighs and leave

Author (pinches them both) and screams GROW UP YOUR MEN and storms out

James and Severus there gone wicked QUIDDITCH TIME

Enter Sirius and the three happily watches QUIDDITCH ON Magic TV that is until angry lily blows up the TV


	8. Beautiful

From this moment in time Harry has 2 half sisters and half brothers, Gabriel Snape 4 years old and Ethon Snape 3, Harmony Potter 1 and Jason Potter 3

Fran Sirius wife Evelyn's aka Eve daughter 4

Remus Tonks None at the moment will follow canon Tonks and teddy as wife and child

The forest the shares belong to the ministry and Fudge and rest just coughed up money. Fudge has lost his company shares and the ministry a lot of land. Lily looked worried and wondered what would happen to Harry

**Chapter 8 Beautiful**

A few days later the beginning of September Harry smiled as he saw his parents interacting he was content looking at Severus teasing lily lightly and Harry had to smiled when Severus went behind lily as she was making dough and help her there hands entwined as he rubbed her hands gently and together finished the dough . Severus sighed and sniffed lily's hair and murmured "I love you"

Lily laughed and put a bit of dough on his nose and said "go you I have to cook" she kissed him lovingly and turned to cook. Harry smiled and his heart swelled happily the grumpy upset Potions master was gone to replace a happy healthy person.

Although he knew somehow Severus would become a teacher instincts told him he would be a potions master at Hogwarts but when that would happen was no one's guess.

Harry looked happily his life was brilliant he had talked to Ron and Hermione although he hadn't met yet.

As Gabriel came in dressed for a full day at school Severus picked up her kissed her gently and said "eat hurry Gab you're going to be late for your first day. Ethon trailed in and Severus smiled happily and said "looking forward to first day of school? Ethon sniffed nervously Severus laughed and said "Jason going to be with you squirt don't worry!" Ethon beamed as Severus kissed Lily and left with the children, then he's be going to work at Saint Mungos as master healer and Potions expert

James was an Auro and Sirius a lawyer while Emerald and Fran looked after Sirius and James estate, their ancestors business and stuff. Lily a brilliant potion and charms expert did private tuition. (These are correct from now on if I've mislead you in any way sorry) Harry smiled as lily picked him up twirled him around and said "it's just the two of us snitch let's play," Harry spent a hilarious day with lily playing peekaboo hide and seek as well as turning hairs different color and tag, the proper fun started when lily decided to start cooking, Harry couldn't resist throwing flour and eggs everywhere. Lily only managed to make a cake when she put Harry on time out.

Harry laughed loudly as the newly baked cake splattered lily when she took out her cake which spontaneously exploded. Seeing his mum upset he used his magic to clean the kitchen and fix the cake. Harry having fun trotted out the kitchen and into the den and proceeded to change everything as a hiccupping lily came rushing over, Harry was amused to see golden bubbles coming out of her, opps whist cleaning the kitchen he's cleaned lily to.

HAARY hiccup SEVERUS hiccup POTTER hiccup YOU'RE IN hiccup SO MUCH hiccup TROUBLE hiccup. Hiccup. Hiccup

Harry was hyper all thoughts about being 15 17 years of age left him as he thoroughly let his magic go. He never felt elated zooming here and there aparating and filling the snape household with toys and chocolate. Lily after trying in vain to stop her son floating gives up sat down put the TV on and eats the chocolate.

As Harry changed stuff and colored everything changed everything Lily sat down until 12.30 the time to collect Ethon and with expertise and wisdom and a frightening war cry that stopped Harry changed everything back grabbed Harry gave him a warning spank and a lecture with that marched outside to collect Ethon.

Harry was surprised and by the time they returned home Harry was soo exhausted he cuddled into lily was asleep his tiny hands gripping lily hair. A smiling Lily put him to bed and whispered "you will be a great wizard one day I hope today has helped you release that magic building in your body.

Lily talked to Severus about Harry's magic and was worried about how this would affect his health. Just as too much food could be a danger without exercise and Harry needed an outlet.

Severus had a simple solution a magical rattle that would send Harry's excess magic to saint Mungo's Severus explained "Harry's not the first extremely magical baby and won't be the last, why Molly's twins both needed the rattle and still use it. That magic will go to good use for the elderly and sick.

Severus took out a colorful rattle and said "I thought Harry might need this!" and lily sighed in relief and then asked "I never knew this why with Gabriel and Ethon we never had problems neither have Emerald and Fran!"

Severus replied "as hard as this is to say our children are strong magic children but not truly gifted like Harry and Molly's twins we expect great things from these three just like Albus and Voldemort, he did terrible things but great things"

Lily looked somber as she contemplated this new revelation and said "Harry's education will he study like the rest?" Severus sighed and said "Are you kidding that child is more advance then we were in fifth year, he will be thought by Albus and other like him at Hogwarts for the gifted."

Lily knew what this was a program for truly gifted children how went on to do great thing, most of these became unspeakable in the department of mysteries, in fact only these highly trained witches and wizards ever became unspeakable. She had met then herself they all lived in their chosen houses but they would be separated for studies.

She remembered her friend Roma Venus was now a teacher of the gifted had been in the same program. Why Severus himself had been within the potions and healing program within his final year.

Harry was surprised in his previous time he had not been a gifted although Draco Malfoy was as well as Hermione. Talking to fate he asked about this Fate replied "you were destined for the program but something happened that dulled your magic you were in a way bound, Voldemort's soul survived in you by sucking your magic over half of it.

Harry gasped in surprise but was content with what he knew and wondered what would happen next.

The next day after the children went to school and lily busy with tuition Severus was looking after Harry. Severus read a potions book Harry sat and listened while shaking his rattle.

The fireplace became green am a voice said "Remus lupin asks for entry" Severus looked up and said "granted but on suspicion" Remus came through and Severus asked "what is your illness" Remus replied "wolf" and Severus replied "relax" and the magic around Remus went away.

Severus replied "what brings you hear Remmy Harry watched thoughtfully as Lily finally finished came in said "hey stranger everything okay!"

Remus replied "Yes but I've just heard some disturbing news about Draco Malfoy, it seems the public are demanding that Draco be handed over to a light family who will raise him properly and not lucius and Narcissia. The Malfoys ran away and I met them and they begged me for help!

Severus nodded and said take me to them as a worried lily hugged Harry and together left to collect the children.

Harry decided it was time to talk to fate as he slept that night he asked "Fate what's going on!" Fate smiled "The Malfoy's are learning about misfortune and heart ache which will help them." With that she disappeared leaving Harry flabbergasted

The next day Harry saw a harassed Lucius and Narcissia and a tired Draco eating quietly he overheard the adult's conversation,

Lucius said "Severus old friend only you can convince Sirius to take Dracos case like Harry please I beg of you take my money but help me keep my son. Tears fell down both aristocrats faces. Gone were the social parasites concerned with pure blood replaced by two loving concerned parents Harry was shocked.

Severus replied "I will do my best stay the night and I will try talking to Sirius but until this matter is not resolved go muggle if you wish to save your son go muggle until you sort this out!" long arguments later Lucius agreed to go and left leaving Narcissia and Draco behind to find a muggle flat.

That night Harry thought about Draco Parents changed attitude and about his own life and everything seemed so surreal and everything seem to make him tense images of the evil Dursley and the new wonderful Dursley made his head spin as he wonder why there was a sudden change

The death of those he loved and seeing them again began pounding into him and now worrying about Draco he began hyperventilating and try as he might he couldn't get rid of this ache.

Using everything he had he pushed and pushed until the feeling went to his black and with a sudden eruption of pain Harry screamed

The door suddenly burst open lily and Severus ran in and gasped as they saw a totally adorable sight

One year old Harry was flying a few feet of his bed with beautiful white wings decorated with green and silver trim.

The wings seem to come from the heavens above as Harry's green eyes suddenly opened and he looked at his mother they shone with light and pain.

Lily gasped and Severus thought he had never seen such a miracle and never would as he saw the blood dripping down Harry's back and legs

He thanked the heavens that he was a brilliant healer and potions master his son would need him this beautiful angel sent from above.

Sudden feet pounded and James came rushing in to see Harry gasping he fell down looking amazed. As the three adult looked at this miracle Harry smiled his hair blowing and his green eyes aglow.

He flew gently into Severus arms Severus held him as he was a priceless treasure stroking Harry's soft wings Severus vowed no one would hurt this angel his angel

As James and lily stoked Harry's wings while on either side of Severus they made similar vows as they stood agog the morning sun came silently in to brighten the once dark room

END OF CHAPTER

AMM BACK HEHE

I know I've left certain details out but all will be reveal if u don't understand anything just review and I will try to help and answer questions, HARRY WILL ALWAYS PLAY A MAJOUR ROLE IN THIS FIC Draco Malfoy will be a more of a side kick. For all Harry is the BHL lovers Draco will never upstage Harry (not in my fic hehe) but will be important none the less


	9. A parents love

As James and lily stoked Harry's wings while on either side of Severus they made similar vows as they stood agog the morning sun came silently in to brighten the once dark room

**Chapter 9 Parents love **

As an exhausted Harry slowly retracted his wings he fell asleep as Severus talented hands gently rubbed soothing cream and pain relievers on to his back and silently put him back to bed.

James lily and Severus went into the living room where Sirius paced worried he had just arrived and needed invitation Severus granted him his invite.

Sirius said "I got your message prongs what's up?! They told Sirius who whistled in disbelief and said "are you sure it wasn't an animagus magic?!

Severus nodded and said "there is on animal with those wings or so large!" Sirius asked to see a pensive of Harry as he saw Harry's wings he blinked at the innocent beauty of them and knew they were of no animals ever.

Sirius sighed and said "research must be done legal and magical, we need to look for old legends of magic winged people."

Severus said "old dark manuals are my specialty and I will do that!", James replied "transfiguration and ancient runes I will do" lily said "I will take charms and old legends and history" Sirius said "we all need to take history I will be looking at old legal texts and lily let me do history you contact that friend of yours we need a connection to the department of mysteries"

Lily frowned and said "Roma Venus? But she's a teacher!" Sirius replied "but gifted she will have a connection to the Department of mysteries and will know of someone that can help us!"

Lily looked confused and asked "what do you mean?" Sirius said "what the department of mysteries does is unknown to everyone even the minister they help the ministry when needed but apart from that nothing can and has been done about that department only unspeakable can even access the inner room and people like us can only see the four outer room and the hall of prophecies.

Maybe people like Harry can find help and the training there, and off course unlike aurors and healers they are to be trusted. Lily sighed and looked at Severus who was unusually quiet and James who whispered "I don't know let's research first and then make a decision and Lily talk to Roma.

Everyone was yawning and so they went to sleep and wondered what now.

TWO YEARS LATER

Many things had changed in the course of these few years as a now three year old Harry awoke he smiled and wondered what his first day of school would be like. He saw his mother stroking his head and wondered what she was thinking

LILY

Lily was thinking about the past two years as they did research about Harry not every possible scenario came at a dead end and she was to frighten to inform Roma her friend. She remembered her conversation all too well

FLASHBACK

Lily fire called Roma and said "Hey Roma how are you?" Roma smiled and said "am perfectly fine what about you?

Lily sighed and said "erm nothing I was bored and was thinking!"

"About what"

"oww just about angels"

Roma looked amused "really?"

"Yes I mean can a human have to ability to make angel like wings big and white"

"I shouldn't think so a person like that would be unique why even in the department of mysteries such a thing would be rare and up for study"

Lilt bit her lip "I suppose so!"

Roma smiled and said "you worried about Harry aren't you since he received a certain pair of wings!"

Lily mouthed dropped opened and gasped "how WHAT he"

Roma replied soothingly "we are the department of mysteries and Harry is the biggest phenomenon ever, and so we are keeping taps on him so that he is not a danger to him or those around him! We recorded the wings and the steps you've taken we approve of. Lily Harry is young no matter how interesting he may be he must not encourage or discourage him,

He is a beautiful little boy and we know not to take him out of his surroundings he was given to you and with you he must stay. We will be visiting him only after his fifth birthday when he is ready for a checkup my advice would be keeping him away from the healers and no matter what keep him healthy he is in danger but we are here, do you understand!"

Lily reeling from this information nodded glumly and sighed Roma continued "we have monitors and a safety devise around Harry if anything should go wrong bring him straight to the department apart from that he is a normal child and treat him as such. Lily understood Harry was a child with special circumstances

Looking at Harry going to school lily couldn't help but feel happy as he trotted besides his brother who helps him happily.

Harry turned and gave an adorable smile and waved and entered the building bravely.

Narcissia Malfoy

As she saw her little Draco go to school she felt relieved and worried it had taken half their gold to keep Draco they may not live lavishly but they were content because Draco was there true wealth and beside money could be earned but not a loving son nor could it mend a broken heart.

As she saw the last of Draco's silver hair she sighed and prayed for her son turning she saw lily how smiled and said "they've gone inside" Lily nodded and linking her arms through hers said "let's talk we've not met for over two years Smiling they left

HARRY

Harry wondered what this school would be like as he entered his classroom where a teacher waited for him the door opened and he saw Draco Malfoy come in smiling he went to him and introduced himself, he saw the relief on Draco's face as they chatted about crayon's and Martin miggs the mad muggle.

The door opened and two people entered one was a thin but strong looking person and the other a toad Harry gasped it was Madam umbridge Harry's mouth dropped opened she was fired from the ministry after his trial how on earth did she get hear and the assistant Head mistress at that what next!

Umbridge left after giving Harry and Draco a glare there class teacher closed the door and smiled "Hi am Miss Honey---

Harry was not listening he was desperately trying to contact Fate who after his wings had been created never contacted him. Harry screamed FATE WHERE ARE YOU! Breathing deeply Harry was determined to fight this even if this would be the last thing he did.

Umbride

Going to the room she chuckled as two figures came out of the shadows and said "are you prepared umbridge! We worked hard to get you hear it's time we want that freak of nature known as Harry Potter eradicated and used as a labotarory lab rat for the greater good. He has undeserving power which belongs to us. The Boy who lived needs to be taught to sacrifice himself for us."

Umbride nodded primly "this shall be dome don't worry my lord and lady it shall be done."

Harry was playing with his toys suddenly the door opened and Umbride came in grabbed his toy and took him as well as Draco and said "I will be looking after these two Miss Honey remember talking gets one fired!"

Umbride took them to her office she firstly stuns Harry then looking at Draco she said "repeat after me Malfoy, I am a scum worthy of no one I must sacrifice myself for the greater good! After slapping him and hitting him several times he is forced to repeat the words

Harry is then stripped and placed on a cold hard table where two 'healers'?' come in looking gleeful they probe Harry and them they begin with crazed eyes the healer says "let's see your heart and the only way to do that is! Smirking he lowers a knife to cut open Harry's chest.

Harry's eyes suddenly glowed at the same time Lily and James feel Harry's distress,

SORRY FOR THIS CLIFFY but I felt the chapter should have ended hear don't worry I will update am afraid I do small to medium chapters I can't do long chapter (SORRY)


	10. A day out

Harry is then stripped and placed on a cold hard table where two healers come in looking gleeful they probe Harry and them they begin the crazed eyes of the healer says "let's see your heart and the only way to do that is! Smirking he lowers a knife to cut open Harry's chest.

Harry's eyes suddenly glowed at the same time Lily and James feel Harry's distress,

**Chapter 10 A day out **

Harry's eyes glows a bright green suddenly the knife is gone and the two "healers" (cough murderers cough) are throne right across the room Umbride gaspes and Draco stops his repetition and looks awed

Umbride suddenly apparated from there looking up at her new destination gasping she cried out to the figure before her "forgive me or please!!"

"Crucio"

And the same voice replied coldly- "in due time if you were not needed you would have been punished even harsher clean yourself up we still have work to do"

Harry looked around as she saw Lily come running in and gasping he runs to Lily and held her tightly.

**Many years pass** (am evil I know see author note below)

_From this moment in time Harry has 2 half sisters and half brothers, Gabriel Snape 13 years old and Ethon Snape 12, Harmony Potter 10 and Jason Potter 12 Eve Black 13_

Harry a now 10 year old child is pleased this year was lonely just him as Ethon and Gab (as she liked to be called) had gone to Hogwarts and Draco his firm friends could only come occasionally.

Gab and Ethon they were back for the summer holidays and to celebrate they were going to a muggle zoo a few weeks after Harry's birthday in the middle of august a nice sunny day.

Petunia had insisted saying that lily's children need a better connection to the muggle world. When James found out he insisted to come with his family. This of course meant Remus, Sirius and company would come in all four households were on there was to a day at the zoo.

What could go wrong? Harry and Jason packed plenty of magical products for Dudley to see and Gab and Eve made plans and grudgingly included Harmony as the boys wouldn't

Gab had a big heart and couldn't allow Harmony to be stuck with her mum all day Gab was truly unique and responsible.

Harry couldn't help but sigh and wonder for the millionth time what happened to Fate once he had gained his wings there was no sign of her.

Of course Harry always went on secret joyrides and flew all through the night sky amazingly he never grew cold while flying.

He had gone and met Hermione and Ron once or twice they were doing well Ron was busy bonding with Ginny as he confessed that he realized how lonely and left out little Ginny had felt.

Ginny now looked up to and loved her youngest brother and her little face grew beautiful with happiness when Ron help her played with her and Harry smiled and knew Ron was helping Ginny so that she wouldn't seek solace in a diary.

Hermione spent her time being a child playing with friends that she never made because she wanted to study and began to develop a healthier glowing body which had been neglected due to studying.

They had made an agreement to reconnect at Hogwarts until then their families were there priorities.

Harry quietly trotted alongside Ethan and sat in the car and as they arrived at the zoo he saw Jason who screamed at Harry and Ethan to "hurry up what took so long! Petunia smiled and hugged her sister and Harry and said "are you okay" Harry nodded.

Harry saw someone familiar and gasped Aunt Marge! She had not changed one bit Looking oddly pale Aunt Petunia said "are you okay" Harry nodded.

Petunia turned and introduced Marge who smiled and fussed over Dudley trying to get him to eat more because he weighs nothing. Dudley was heavier than Jason by a pound or two. Who was considered at a normal weight and Dudley knew he was at the safe weight and didn't want to be overweight.

Marge was cordial to everyone and polite but Harry noticed her giving him odd looks and then took Petunia away.

Harry knew this was important so he too put it blatantly eavesdropped

Marge started "that boy Harry why does he look more like that other guy Potter and not your sister's husband?"

Petunia sniffed primly and lied "because Harry is James nephew his twin sister passed on and left Harry, Lily was his godmother and so she adopted him."

"Why didn't James adopt him?" Petunia said "it was in her will of course because Harry reminds James constantly of his sister and this would not let him heal. Besides Harry was an ill child who needed a constant attention Emerald had a child under 1 to look after."

Marge shock her head and muttered something about "ungrateful orphans and should be in an orphanage."

The rest of day Harry noticed how Marge tried to keep Dudley and Ethon away from him and looked murderous every time someone brought him a gift or a snack.

Harry grew irritated and wondered what next, when they were alone Marge had the nerve to grab his ice cream and said "too good for nasty orphans who steal out of their relatives pocket"

Then she gave the ice to Ethon how hadn't seen a thing, Harry fumed but controlled himself.

Ethon played all the animal games on offer and won a humongous toy angel and immediately gave it to Harry and said "You love white angels don't you" Harry smiled at the joke and hugged the soft toy and whispered "thanks!" the kids was always giving Harry angels just to show they approved and loved the idea and sometimes to irritate him.

Ethon won a tiger for himself and a panther for Gab, a dolphin for Harmony, a bear for Jason, a bear for Dudley and a monkey for Eve, how immediately imitated it and made everyone laugh.

They has seen all sorts of animals and even the snakes Harry was careful hear. The boys discussed magical and muggle games and Dudley was given the magical games to study and borrow one as Jason and Harry borrowed a muggle game.

In all it was an enjoyable afternoon as everyone enjoyed themselves

It was at afternoon tea that caused problems as everyone had eaten before coming and had skipped lunch and accordingly had a proper tea instead of just beverages and a snack

Harry was given a large meal because he was grossly unnourished (due to his nightly flights, QUESTION, who hates it that a person can eat and eat and still remain as thin as a pin, while others eat ice cream etc and gain pounds).

Marge looked daggers at Harry's meal which consisted of fish and vegetables lots of that and then cheese and crackers. With a yogurt and coke Marge herself was eating twice that, the rest the same amount as Harry or less.

Marge kept giving Harry nasty stares and when lily brought another drink for Harry which had nutrient supplements in it. Marge went oddly stiff as Lily made Harry drink the milk she held the glass to Harry as he drank with lily's light encouragement everyone smiled at this.

Harry like most young teens preferred juices to milk but he could never say No when Lily lovingly held it to his lips Harry finished the milk and got a smile because lily knew Harry would be embarrassed if she hugged him.

Harry saw the smile and knew for his mums smile he would to anything because it was one of the sweetest rewards ever.

When Harry was offered a sweet by Ethon a cruel voice said "stop that Ethon don't waste your parent's hard earned money on that orphan"

Lily looked at her amazed but Marge continued "Lily dear why do you waste your husband hard earned cash on an ungrateful brat not once did I hear him thank you or even helped, why he just a burden why don't you send him to an orphanage like any sensible person!"

James exploded " You (swears)" Remus and Sirius held him back James saw remus tired face and nodded gulping his anger so as not to ruin the day

Marge gasped "why I never why its neglectful relatives like you that burden decent folk why couldn't you handle the brat!"

Suddenly she stopped talking and went purple her hair went pink purple and violet and then disappeared. Red spots appeared on her face that said "UGLY"

Severus suddenly changed everything back and sedated her as Emerald and lily calmed Ethan, Jason and Harmony down who had lost control Ethan and Jason were scolded because they had been to Hogwarts for the year, Harmony was cautioned but as she was young she was let of easy.

In all it took five minutes for everything to calm down and Vernon took Marge away as Petunia apologized. They were lucky to be in an enclosed area away from any muggles who might see what happened.

The rest of the day was brilliant they looked at animals and occasionally someone would laugh remembering a colorful Marge when uncle Vernon came back he hugged Harry and said "sorry about Marge" and gave him a chocolate bar in fact he gave all the children one"

Harry remembered the day happily and told Ron and Hermione his day who laughed at what happened to Marge and was blissfully happy and for once he didn't think about Fate.

So as things turned out Fate contacted him that night, Harry looked as Fate appeared and uttered a war cry and began shouting and threw grate big fireballs at her Fate screaming ran all over the place as an angry and sullen Harry screamed "where have you been, all these years not one word!"

Fate screamed back "stop throwing fire you git and I'll tell your only hurting your head!" This calmed Harry down who muttered "five minutes but held the fire threateningly Fate gulped and said

"I was not allowed my superiors only allowed my back today so that I wouldn't tamper with your childhood" Harry looked mutinous as Fate continued

"Your angel like wings is a mark that you have a job to do for the high ups and because of this am restricted in what I can and can't tell you in fact I don't know your future anymore. I've only come to tell you that the high up job will affect the whole world and when the times come I'll be informed and so will you!"

Harry understanding hugged her and muttered sorry and buried himself in her warm arm as she stroked his hair and said "No worries I only wish I could bring good news!"

Harry looked at her and enquired "what!

Fate breathed deeply and whispered "You will lose four close loved ones!" Harry froze and said "WHAT who hun no what hun WHO what who!"

"I don't know who" fate replied "am sorry I have to go now I'll be back tomorrow night!" with that she left. Harry was gob smacked Fate just had to ruin a beautiful day didn't she.

THE END …. To be continued

DON'T FLAME READ my author note

There will be more chapters this means the end of this saga next will be Hogwarts from year 1 to 7, each year will have 10 chapters, I am going to kill some of the characters off because I have to I can't reveal more because it will give too much away.

I can tell you the people who I intended to kill but only through review, u review and I will tell u so that u don't get attached Sorry but for those how want it to be a surprise they still have that element am not a spoil sport and if u think I need to give more info regarding the wings let me know I think I did a good job but u never know lol

SEEEE AM NICE and willing to tell about who will die for those who need to know lol

Points for those who guess correctly I NEED A BETA as one review pointed I have had offers but they have not contacted me again please can you do so, and if you're a beta and are willing to beta for me please contact me


	11. Hogwarts Year 1

Fate breathed deeply and whispered "You will lose four close loved ones!" Harry froze and said "WHAT who hun no what hun WHO what who!"

"I don't know who" fate replied "am sorry I have to go now I'll be back tomorrow night!" with that she left. Harry was gob smacked Fate just had to ruin a beautiful day didn't she.

_From this moment in time Harry has 2 half sisters and half brothers, Gabriel Snape 14 years old fourth year and Ethon Snape 13 third year, Harmony Potter 11 first year and Jason Potter 13 third year Eve Black 14 fourth year Harry Potter first year _

**Chapter 11 HOGWARTS YEAR 1 **

Another year passed and Harry was looking forward to starting Hogwarts with Harmony he still had shopping and other stuff to do namely prepare himself because he knew his unknown enemy would strike soon when that would be he didn't know

Sighing he got up pulling on his clothes and wondered yet again about Fates gloomy prophecy biting his lip worriedly Suddenly the door opened and lily came in Harry began smiling but still wondered so his smile had a hint of unhappiness in it.

When life give you pain you have to accept that and no matter how much he was hurting he had to smile and let the wind blow, no mother could help him, no one two comforting arms went around him burying himself he cried

For those he had lost

The feeling of dread and emptiness

The hopelessness

Looking but he saw his mum's kind soul and saw the unconditional love of courage she gave him, there was no lie no fib but support which Harry prayed would always be there.

Harry's birthday passed relatively normally he never told his family he could talk to snakes and decided we wouldn't not for a while at least.

In August Petunia called and said "hey Lily are you coming to meet Dudley we brought his school uniform and he wants to show his cousins what real muggle uniform it like" lily laughed "of course am coming I wouldn't miss this for the world we'll be there in an hour or so!"

"There's one thing Marge is coming today I couldn't stop her, it is so hard not to let her know Harry's your child" Lily sighed and said "Severus insisted he wouldn't have me seen by anyone as a how did he put is "a characterless charlatan or an adulterous!"

Petunia laughed and said "Severus can use old fashion language when it suites him" Lily nodding replied "I know but that's just him he loved me fiercely and no one can compromise that not even his own children!"

Petunia continued "I will make sure Marge keeps her tongue in check and I will see you soon! Please warn the children and –

"Don't worry they will behave!"

After hanging up lily called her children when they arrived she said " unfortunately I have some news Aunt Marge has invited herself today at the Dursleys and well I want you guy to behave yourselves your father and I can handle her understand"

Nodding diligently they left "too good to be true" Lily thought as she went and informed Severus who pursed his lips he was reading a letter and looked sour and lily asked is everything okay!

Silently he gave her the letter she gasped and said "will you do it?" Severus replied "we shall discuss did as a different rendezvous" lily looking amused asked "is tomorrow at café lounge after dropping the children at James a good rendezvous for this topic?"

Severus nodding "that is acceptable a most appropriate caravansary!" Lily looked confused Severus sighed and replied "Caravansary an inn with a courtyard!"

"But the café lounge it not a real inn!"

"It sells Alcohol beverages and related consumables and has an open ground!" Lily just shook her head and wondered when her husband would give up he had recently taken it upon himself to increase his wife's and children vocabulary.

After visiting Petunia Lily was in a foul mood after all that had happened "why she would make sure her children would never sit again!"

While gathering things to go shopping for Hogwarts she fumed (OKAY OKAY STOP POKING AND MOANING AM GOING TO TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENS SORRY FOR MISSING HARRYS BDAY)

Flashback

Petunia greeted them all as Vernon had taken Marge out to talk to and Dudley was changing.

Going inside they settled in and began talking as the children went to see Dudley. Vernon and Marge came in and everyone talked politely.

At dinner everyone was praising Dudley especially Marge who has brought a lot of gifts so that Dudley would not study too hard.

Harry left to go toilet and then the drama started Marge who had been eating rapidly with big bites and as if she's never eaten in all her life suddenly choked and spluttered and gasped as a portion twice the size of anyone else's was suddenly stuck and Vernon performed the 'Heimlich Maneuver'

The children just laughed and laughed as the adults glared at them a purple Marge began breathing properly glared at them.

For the rest of the evening they all mimed choking and laughed. The adults were preoccupied for at least 20 minutes.

Lily then noticed Harry wasn't there and went to find him Severus was equally worried.

There host were still unaware as Gab and Ethon were taking all their attention, Lily went and called for him as she couldn't find him called Severus and he came and after saying she checked all rooms he pointed at the cupboard under the stairs she shook her head.

They checked and saw a white faced Harry fingering his name lily looked at the faded letters and gasped in surprise. She hauled Harry out and hugged him he seemed to get better and they went to the kitchen.

Where they saw Gab imitate a dog eating disgustingly Ethon said "stop eating like Aunt Marge" she pretended to choke and Ethon said "Help she's choking!" and they laughed as Harry did his Goldfish impression and then laughed. Aunt Marge seeing this yelled "you ungrateful brat didn't you mother never teach to you respect elders you – gasping she continued Snape teach your hooligans some manner I am leaving!"

She tried to go and tripped over the table everyone laughed Marge bellowing like a bull left Vernon went after her!"

END FLASHBACK

Thinking again she knew that her children had to be punished and were grounded until they started Hogwarts which was a week what concerned her was Harry

Yet Harry was strangely tight lipped about the incident and Lily had no idea of what to do.

Lily went downstairs and called Severus who replied "everything okay!" lily nodded and gave him his wallet and coat. Severus and Harry left as she dealt with her disobedient charges and to find out what they were thinking.

Lily still worried "what had happened to Harry, why was his name in Petunias cupboard.

END OF CHAPTER

Things are getting mysterious aren't they! Lol

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS KEEP THEM COMING


	12. The Train

Lily went downstairs and called Severus who replied "everything okay!" lily nodded and gave him his wallet and coat. Severus and Harry left as she dealt with her disobedient charges and to find out what they were thinking.

Lily still worried "what had happened to Harry, why was his name in Petunias cupboard.

Chapter 12 The train

Harry and Severus walked sedately along as lily at home tried to make Gab and Ethon understand why there were in trouble.

As they walked Harry thought about last night at Aunt Petunias it has started of normally they went up to Dudley while Aunt Petunia and his mum talked downstairs.

Harry smiled as he remembered Dudley prancing around with his uniform and banging it on everything, he looked smart and decent unlike the old timeline his stomach had made him look silly in the uniform.

It was after dinner that things got upsetting he went to go toilet and remembered the cupboard on his way back he decided to look inside.

Harry half expected to find his old room opening the door he saw mops and things for storage.

Something caught his eye going in he saw a faint name it was his name Harry it said Harry's room.

Harry remembered long ago as a lonely boy he had scratched it when he was punished hours on end.

Harry didn't know how long he was there watching the writing only when his mum called him and he was in her warm embrace did he comprehend his true reality which was what he could feel and that was his mum.

He cried and soon calmed down after which Harry vowing to talk to fate couldn't help but smile as he remembered Marge's fall couldn't err trip.

Fate told him that "Before the Dursley's a boy with the name Harry lived there and was abused like he was and that was the evidence that had his abusers punished.

Harry shaking his head put his mind to shopping which was great he got all the books, advance 1st year transfiguration charms and Potions etc.

Severus looked at his eager young son who paused at the Potions textbook and said "I wondered who the new Potions Master will be?" Severus smiled cordially and then checking himself said clearly "you will know in due time come we have much to do!"

Harry smirking went along and it was time to get there wand Harry was nervous because everything has changed he wasn't Harry partly incarnated Voldemort anymore snickered at that assessment of himself bracing himself he entered the shop.

Ollivander greeted him and after checking all the wands in the shop Ollivander handed him a very old moldy box and said touch that.

Harry sighed and touched it and obviously Harry thought sarcastically it had to glow and glowed it did brightly with music blaring Ollivander gasped Severus gaped and imitated Harry's Goldfish impression Which Harry promptly started doing just to be doing something he just knew something like this would happen.

Harry watched unhappily as a white and silvery wand came out of the book and it was his.

Ollivander gasped and said "do you know what whose wand this is?!" Harry shock his head

"this is Merlins wand made out of rare unknown wood and core no one has been able to use this wand since Merlin!" Ollivander shock his hand bowed slightly. Severus paid for the wand and they left a shocked Ollivander who contacted the Minister.

Harry all the way back grumbled to himself about unfairness of getting rare wand and he what he would do when he got hold of Fate.

Severus was giddy with happiness he held Harry hand and reassured him Harry then smiled happily

The minister of magic was smugly doing his work it took time and money but he was still minister not Arthur Weasley.

Arthur didn't wish to be minister and after years of effort it took to reestablish his position it was time for revenge. Yes Fudge was still in charge but not as a minister his illegitimate son was minister who adored him.

Minister Fu did whatever Fudge wanted him to do. No one even knew they were father and son only Dwayne Fu's wife who committed adultery with Fudge in order to get ahead in life.

When Fudge found out about Harrys wand he fumed and said "No only a pureblood deserves such a prestigious wand!"

Harry at that time watched as James Jason Sirius did a weird dance which they called the happy dance.

While Lily Fran and Emerald sat trying to be more mature of course this only lasted a while and they did the happy dance as well.

Severus squeezed Harry's hand gently Harry smiled as he watched all his family celebrating. Gab came over and twirled Harry around who screamed with laughter.

Harmony was happy for Harry but felt a little left out that was until Lily came over and yelled "Its Harmony's turn she's got her wand as well.

Everyone yelled loudly as they twirled Harmony and Harry together until they ran out of energy.

After drinking water and tea etc James asked Harry "well kiddo tell me what happened?" everyone listened as Harry told everyone what happened.

Suddenly there was rapid knocking at the door and lily went to see who it was and opening it she saw Minister Fu and most of the Auro department minus James Potter.

The minister came in pushing her aside and said "Harry Severus Potter has been given a dangerous unstable wand that we must confiscate. Taking out an old black wand said "he may have this wand an old wand of Lockhart a powerful wand obviously! Now where is Merlins wand?"

Lily said "with its rightful owner and it will stay there!" Minister Fu snarled at lily and went straight to Harry

However he stopped when he saw James Potter he never expected him to be here today and he frowned and said "why aren't you working?"

James raised an eyebrow and said "I quit because I couldn't get the day off!!"

Fu went pale James was the best Auror available without him the department would be a laughing stock.

James said "leave or else I will use my position at Wizengamot to make things difficult for you!"

Fu bit his lip and wondered what his father would say because this wasn't turning out good.

Fu saw looking calm replied "the wand is highly dangerous and shouldn't be given to someone that doesn't know what it's capable of. It needs to be checked for safety control—"

James interrupted and said "thank you we will make sure it's safe!" with six wands directed at him he had no choice and he left to fume and sulk with his father.

James after the minister laughed and after everyone stopped laughing he said "I wonder how he became minister he sometimes acts like Fudge!"

Harry looked thoughtful but shrugged it off he needed to get to sleep because he had a long overdue conversation with a certain person

That night Fate explained that in the near future Harry would need the wand to destroy the evil growing. She disappeared before Harry could ask her anymore questions.

In no time it was time to go to Hogwarts and meet Ron and Hermione he couldn't wait.

When Harry reached the train he saw the weasleys and smiled as Ron turned and after many years two friends saw each other.

Ron eyes widened and his he waved Harry couldn't stop himself he went straight to him Ron watched as his friend came to him.

Ron then walked towards Harry and suddenly overcome with emotion and forgetting everything the two friends hugged and cried Ron sniffed and whispered I missed you mate, Harry nodded to emotional to speak.

Looking around he saw the shocked faces of his friends and family and Ron said "were in trouble mate!"

Harry didn't care he held Ron's hands tightly Ron not once relaxed his grip. They felt a graceful hand on the shoulder turning they saw Hermione.

Harry cried out happily as Ron whopped with joy as the trio was formed once more and Harry not helping himself Kissed Hermione, Ron burst out laughing Wolf-whistled happily.

Harry and Hermione went bright red and lightly punched Ron on the arm, knowing there were many questions on everyone's mind they quickly boarded the train and locked themselves in to talk.

While outside the train on the platform lily Sirius and James gob smacked wondered what just happened. James finally broke the silence and said "what just happened?!" Lily and Sirius shock their heads in a negative fashion and Lily said "I have a letter to write to my youngest!"

James and Sirius winced as they said goodbye and departed to go to work. James had received a letter begging him to start working and agreed.

The whole trip back to Hogwarts was spent talking about Harry and Ron's weird behavior they also wondered who the strange girl was, obviously a muggleborn.

While the trio learnt everything about the past and just relished there time together after so many years.

The trio had finally reached Hogwarts and heaven help their enemies as Harry started on his new but familiar journey he prayed that everything would go right and prayed for his family because he was destined to lose four of them soon.

Good luck Harry Potter whispered fate because terrible things awaited him.

END OF CHAPTER

There you have it what do you think,

James only starts working again so that he can spy of the ministry and stop anything against his family.

Still need a beta any offers


	13. The Sorting Hat

The trio had finally reached Hogwarts and heaven help their enemies as Harry started on his new but familiar journey he prayed that everything would go right and prayed for his family because he was destined to lose four of them soon.

Good luck Harry Potter whispered fate because terrible things awaited him.

Chapter 13 Sorting hat

Harry smiled as Hogwarts came closer and Ron said "are you two like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Harry coughed loudly as Hermione laughed and said "No Ron we are only eleven years old!" Harry looked happy but upset a bit

Hermione said "but that doesn't mean we can't in the near future!" Ron nodded and said "like when you 14 or 15 you'll go out then?"

Both nodded and Ron added "so you're a couple to be in the future!" again they nodded and Ron scratched his head and muttered "time travel is hard and weird!" again they nodded

Ron snapped "TALK WILL YOU!" smiling evilly they attacked Ron and ticked him until he begged for mercy, Harry told them both about Draco and Hermione agreed and hesitantly Ron obliged also.

When the train stopped Harry met an upset Draco who wanted to know why he didn't sit with him.

Harry introduced Draco to Ron and Hermione who greeted him warmly and Draco smiled and understood why Harry ditched him.

Soon the sorting began and they waited as the hat finished his song and the children were called. Hermione went straight to Gryffindor as did surprisingly Draco Malfoy.

Harmony was a Hufflepuff and smiled as she went there,( Gab was a Ravenclaw Ethon a slytherine as Eve and Jason were Gryffindor ( noticed I never told you what houses everyone was in well now you know I hope I didn't confuse anyone if I did sorry!)

Harry went to the hat knowing he would be in Gryffindor he hat said "hello Harry Potter usually I sort children out one time and you it seems have that pleasure three times!"

Harry smiled and said "well you know how it is hat, how are you anyway!" the hat replied "bored mostly do come and meet me sometimes!"

"Of course I will hat!"

The hat laughed gently and said "we will see, when you see the darkness come to me little angel and I will help you!"

With that the hat yelled out loud "Gryffindor!" Harry went and sat down

While waiting for Harmony's and Ron's sorting he thought about the hats strange message then he smiled as Harmony went to Hufflepuff there he hoped she would make friends and seeing her talk to Hanna Abbot he was happy and as Ron came to sit next to his he sighed in relief he was starving.

Then looking at the teachers he was shocked and surprised to see Severus Snape there and smiled as Dumbledore announced his position as Potions Master and Head of Slyterine even though he has just started.

Harry noted the rest of the staff was the same the only change was Professor quirrel who had no turban and was confident. Dumbledore also announced that Quirrle would only be teaching for the year.

Dumbledore also announced Muggle studies were mandatory and changes in English and math lessons to help those that need the help every year there will be a test that will assess your worth and depending on that you shall be placed but that won't happen for a month.

Good night and off you trot

Harry smiled at Dumbledore whose eyes twinkled in a grandfatherly fashion and left happily

Dumbledore looked at Harry Potter and smiled and prayed that this time he would succeed.

Harry forgetting for a moment about all the darkness happily went to bed chatting amiably to Ron Draco and Hermione.

Harry watched as Ron and Draco talked about Quidditch and was amused to see how happy he looked with Ron, Ron who looked at Harry smiled and winked.

Hermione was getting on quite well with Lavender and Parvati and soon the youngsters were fast asleep.

Harry awoke feeling odd and unhappy but knowing that his magic had to adjust to Hogwarts fierce magic knew it would take a week or so

That whole day Harry eat nothing but water and even Ron looked concerned but Harry never noticed because he never felt his stomach rumbling

Harry enjoyed all his classes that day and couldn't wait for Potions on Friday and on Saturday his new class for advance students.

He would learn with his old teachers but once he surpass his class we would be left alone with text and his partner unless the teacher advised otherwise

On the third day of school still Harry hadn't eaten a morsel and after large debates and tantrums with Harry concerned Hermione and Ron found professor Snape

After knocking on the Potions masters' door it opened and the surprised professor said "can I help you Miss Granger and Mr weasley?"

Hermione white and worried explained "it's about Harry, he not eaten since he got to Hogwarts!"

Severus said "surely not am sure he's eaten he usually eats less for while in magical surroundings and –"

"Not one bit Professor we've been with him 24/7 and not once has he eaten!"

Severus alarmed said "Thanks I will go to him now!" pursing his lips angrily he went to find Harry who was playing with the squid while waiting for his friends

Firstly Severus did a handy spell that informed him of the last meal the person had eaten and it showed him apart from drinking water Harry had eaten nothing in the last three days.

Severus going to Harry said "Mr Potter! A word if you please" Harry looking at the sour angry face gulped and followed him

Once alone Severus replied "why aren't you eating!" Harry raised his eyebrow and said forgetting that he was an 11 year old "I do eat and stop hounding me Da am old enough to take care of myself! So keep your knickers on and stop treating me like a baby"

he turned to leave suddenly he was forced back and to his horror saw a livid Severus his moth tightly pursed and eyes blazing with fury

"Harry Severus Potter how dare you! For three days you have not eaten and now this! What is wrong with you?"

Harry gulped and said "am sorry I will eat promise sorry I –"

"You better be (fumed Severus) I will leave this for now as a lack of food has hinder your ability to process your thoughts and analyze before you talk! GO AND EAT NOW, If you don't I will personally at breakfast tomorrow feed you like a temperamental toddler you will not to warned again"

Harry nodding ran straight to the great hall however on his way there he saw the library and thinking of the darkness entered everything else forgotten as Harry tried to find information on the darkness.

The next morning sitting at breakfast while drinking water and talking to Hermione and Ron, he felt someone life him up shocked he saw he was in a large size toddler high chair.

Harry's mouth dropped open and I spoon entered his mouth filed with delicious soup Harry saw a glittering eyed Snape and knew that he was being punished

Fuming Harry reluctantly spat the foot straight onto Severus face and thought "treat me like this and am golly well going to act like this, how could he!!"

Harry said "LET ME GO LET ME GO LET ME GO LET ME GO LET ME GO LET ME GO LET ME GO!"

Severus simply picked up a spoon of food and stuffed soup into Harry who spat it again Severus said "one time is okay two times pushing it third your on strike!"

Harry spat again suddenly he was hurled across Severus knee and spanked before being hurled to the infirmary screaming like a cross teenager (cough toddler hack cough).

Hermione and Ron looked wide eyed and Hermione said "Harry's forgotten that the whole school watched what just happened" as Draco roared with humorous laugher as did everyone.

Hermione and Ron knew that both Severus and Harry had not handle this correctly Harry would never forgive him and Severus wouldn't hear anything.

They saw Gab running after her father and brother to help out. She returned as a livid a Severus ordered her to stay out of this.

At the infirmary a livid Harry and Severus were screaming at each other Madam Pomfrey suddenly silenced Harry and glared at Severus and said "one more word and I will castrate you!" Severus was quite as Madam Pomfrey used spells and potions to determine why Harry wasn't eating.

After a while the healer said "physically he's fine now but it was his magic that agitated his stomach which settled two days ago, that does happen in very powerful wizards but he should have been eating a day later.

"Mr Potter, why are you not eating?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders not really knowing the truth Severus exasperated sighed as the healer gave Harry soup to eat. Harry eats a little humbly but couldn't finish it.

The healer said "Harry Potter will you behave!" Harry nodded going red what had come over him.

As the healer left Harry was scolded and assigned detentions and would suffer supervised meal times.

The only good thing was that Severus would allow Hermione and Ron to do this as they were trustworthy still he would be looking at him sharply like all the teachers.

Harry annoyed went to face Hogwarts students with all the bravery he knew he had there somewhere.

Strangely no one bothered him as the many sympathized with him but off course they did chuckle about it among themselves.

Most feared he was anorexic and wanted to help alongside this with the prefects keeping strict order he wasn't teased as much as Harry feared. Mostly people just stuck with calling him Potions and Harry pulled a face at that happy that it wasn't worse

Harry talked to Hermione and Ron about the strange reaction any normal child would have eaten but everything seemed to come rushing to him the strange reality came back.

Harry had always struggled with forgetting as he called it the old universe but sometimes it hit him like a log.

Hermione and Ron had been given training and help so they could adjust to the "new universe" while Harry in his father's fifth year.

Harry couldn't cope with this especially now that he had returned to Hogwarts a place that was vastly similar to his old life, no wonder he couldn't eat but he was strong and both Hermione and Ron knew he would be able to come through he had a loving family and friends to support him.

Meanwhile

Deep within Hogwarts specifically Quirrels room two figures appeared and quirrle said "fear not I will handle Harry Potions Potter and the Boy who lived.

As Harry walked to class someone called "hey Potions, Potions" turning he saw a third year and said "the names Harry!" rolling his eyes the student replied "Professor Snapes asked you to met him also you have Flitwick's permission see ya Potions"

Harry sighed and went gloomily to his father and wondered what will happen now would he ever get rid of these ridicules nicknames Potions indeed sighing he reached Severus room.

End of chapter

This chapter wrote itself I never intended the whole not eating to happen but it did lol next chapter will have more bad guys in it hopefully no promises though because I've not written it yet

Thank you for those that reviewed this chapter is dedicated to you guys 


	14. The New Darkness

Harry sighed and went gloomily to his father and wondered what will happen now would he ever get rid of these ridicules nicknames Potions indeed sighing he reached Severus room.

For I've done two small flashback and you will see why lily kept Harry and more on why James didn't

Chapter 14 the new darkness

It took Harry a few days to adjust to his new surroundings and just separate his old reality and the new one.

With Ron and Hermione's help he managed to overcome his no eating ability luckily Severus never told lily which would have been disastrous.

Within Hogwarts was a special room that allowed married teachers to meet, when Lily at her home entered her bedroom she could meet Severus who entered from his study at Hogwarts but if lily should go through Severus door it would result in painful injury or death. If Severus went through Lily's door the same thing would happen

A unique and weird room that allowed married couples to be together even though one was a teacher at Hogwarts the other was on the other side of the world.

Harry once into the routine at Hogwarts focused on Quirrel as Ron wrote to Ginny and Hermione to her parents Harry had already talked to lily the day before in the infinity room AKA his parents' bedroom.

Lily looked at a cute photo of a shyly smiling Harry and remembered his birth

FLASHBACK

Lily couldn't remember the pain and suddenly heard a wail and fell unconscious when she awoke gasped as saw Severus holding a small bundle with love in his eyes and smiling she felt the child in her arm looking at her baby she knew this was her child.

As she held him and felt his cheek in her neck and his tiny arms holding her neck for support she cried in happiness. She looked at Severus with love and understanding.

As Severus left lily hugged Harry tightly and hummed a lullaby to put him to sleep she knew that this child was hers and would never let him go. As she lowered Harry and fed him her milk she saw him fall asleep and kissed him more times then she could count from the first time

For the next few days she feed him her milk and soothed him and saw the love Severus had for the child. She knew they had made the proper decision.

END

Meanwhile in Potters House James was remembering the same thing

FLASHBACK

Severus had just fire called him and let him know that he had another son immediately Emerald and James apparated to St Mungos.

James when allowed picked up Harry and was determined to take him after Harry had breastfed from lily.

However when he did ask Severus and Lily both disagreed James loved Harry and knew that a child prospered best with a mother and keeping the pain hidden he gave Harry to lily.

That night he cried loudly and his heart nearly broke with worry and pain but he knew all was not loss he would always be there for Harry he placed danger detection charms on Harry and notification of Magic gone weird so that no matter what he would always be there for Harry just like Jason and Harmony.

Picking up his one month year old daughter he hugged her and blessed the heaven he had this angel to help him in times of need because a daughter was a blessing as a son was happiness.

END

BACK TO HOGWARTS

Harry met up with Jason Harmony Gab and Ethon as well as Eve and the twins and spent a fun afternoon together and he laughed a lot.

In all Harry thought it had been a fun week most lessons were the same as last time except Professor Quirrle was a better teacher he still had his dad's lesson to go to tomorrow. Even though the trio still had their suspicions

Harry made sure to get to his Potions class bright and early as he waited happily with Ron and Hermione who were wondering what would happen because Severus was a different person.

The door opened and out came Professor Snape and said "You may enter the room quietly any noise will result in house point being removed and maybe detention IN!" they all went in

Harry sat quietly and watched as everyone took out there notes and books Professor Snape said "Good morning class I am Professor Snape and I am here to teach you dunderhead and not to waste my valuable time, if anyone wastes my time then you will be thrown out like yesterdays garbage am I clear! I can your friend mentor or your worst nightmare!"

"Now fill in this pretest before you-- NO TALKING do not worry it is to help me teach you and it won't be added to your final grades, BEGIN NOW!"

After the test vanished in front of them appeared ingredients and Professor Snape said "There are a few ingredients in front of you I want you to cut, grind, powderise slice, dice, and cut from the north east south and west.

Under each ingredient will be a note telling you what you must do and the instruction read carefully and no talking!"

With that he went from one table to another watching carefully and then marked their test papers for a while,

Once that was done he said "we have spent an hour working quietly congratulations you have evolved to primates, maybe! and I wish to assess your abilities to determine where you all stand and so you will all work quietly and once I have assess you all if your are good next lesson we will make Toffee solution if I am disturbed once Anti warts solution Is that clear!"

The class nodded unable to say anything

"Good I will call you to me one by one when I do come quickly and do what I ask!"

Of course everyone worked quietly and only whispered to their neighbors in hope of making sweets the silence was only broken when professor Snape called a student out to stir a cauldron.

When there were a few minutes left to the lesson they packed and professor Snape said "next lesson you will know your results for Home work read and study the toffee solution and decide what flavor you'll like good luck and good bye!"

Everyone waited worriedly and excitedly for their next Potions lesson the teachers were amused and soon a week passed and the next Potions lesson started everyone went in and saw to their amazement the class was split into three.

Professor Snape said "I will call out your names and you will sit where I indicate!" once everyone had sat down Severus replied "each table represent three areas of potions, Written, Preparation, and Cauldron, you are all sat at where you are according to my test weakest at

Those at Area one need more help on cauldron Area two cutting and slicing and Area three reading and understanding the recipe, where you are at now is not fixed you will always move around depending on your ability, we will spend 40 minutes at your weakest table half an hour each of the other tables with 20 minutes reflection and clean up time at the end. The week after we will make potions at that time you will work in pairs of two and concentrate.

You will be regularly quizzed for a few minutes on any topic after making the potions and if anyone should sabotage anyone's potion they will be expelled from this class.

In all as he made toffee Harry smiled Potions were a lot better as he watched Neville at the stirring and adding ingredients table stirring his cauldron of toffee happily with Severus encouragement, which he remembered was his weakest point.

He himself was at the reading and understanding table with Ron. Hermione was at the cutting slicing table with Draco. Harry knew it was hard for Severus to decide where Hermione should be because she was very talented.

While Harry was studying and eating delicious strawberry and cream toffee and some chocolate and caramel ones from Ron that week the darkness grew and finally it had found a host who was as crazy as he and the minds soon melded together as its followers hooted with happiness.

Harry was worried as a more frantic Fate contacted him again and again training him and telling him to train Draco Malfoy because the darkness wanted Draco and then it would come after Harry.

The darkness had found its host and a new name even though it was female It didn't matter for its host was unable to have children just like one Tom Riddle. He had destroyed him yet he left his clutches and was now free as a pure soul.

He had found someone that resembled it so much that it was uncanny and soon the female was reborn with red eyes and black silky hair and a long golden body beauty easily blinded foolish mortals and she was one Bellatrix the new warrior of darkness needed fools to die for her.

Soon thought Bellatrix the time of light would end and the darkness would consume everything and there will be nothing too long had this light created stuff now the dark was bad to reclaim its realm back to nothing and soon it would be that way again.

For now she needed to train and prosper before she could confront the boy who lived and traitor Draco Malfoy and the new warrior of light Harry Potter.

Bellatrix smiled a sexy but evil smile as her eyes glittered with beauty and power enough to corrupt many foolish mortals, first thing first she fired a spell at the figure near her she didn't need no stupid Husband.

Then she set about calling her children of dark eaters of souls the Dementors and fed off their energy and vowed to set them free soon to consume every soul and that she grinned would be an accomplishment

END OF CHAPTER

Yikes what now lol thanks to all my reviews and this chapter is for the one who wanted to know why lily took Harry in. Love you guys lol

I am proof reading my own work so I apologize for my mistakes


	15. Nothingness

Then she set about calling her children of dark eaters of souls the Dementors and fed off their energy and vowed to set them free soon to consume every soul and that she grinned would be an accomplishment

Chapter 15 Nothingness

Before Bellatrix could do anything, she needed to gain her strength and remove the souls of all the prisoners.

In order to gain control of all the dementors she needed sustenance and a training ground to home her physical abilities. While the little brats play around she would be preparing for a slaughter that would destroy the universe and awaken the NOTHINGNESS!

The nothingness was eternal and it belonged before time and even after it, time had to end and she couldn't wait for the cold lovingly embrace of nothingness and just wrap in it like a blanket.

With on one to disturb her soon within 5 years it would happen and darkness would be rejoined with Nothingness, a perfect harmony the darkness positively ached for nothingness it needed and wanted nothingness badly and would do anything to accomplish that.

Life and sun had weakened the darkness but by binding with Bellatrix it was safe within her mud body filled with water and crafted by the darkest of fire.

Darkness could see everything without eyes, and didn't want even an ounce of rotting light and prosperity, light was poison to it.

As darkness internal roaring raged, Harry was busy preparing as Fate instructed he practice making light and bright multicolored light at that, he flew more and more on his pure white wings and studied hard.

Harry's power was incredible but Harry had it all carefully hidden, no one knew the extent of his powers still everyone was impressed by his ability, he outshone many students and was the best in his year group.

Fate became more agitated and worried as Harry spent time with his loved ones and grew.

Soon it was time for Halloween Harry never expected a troll to enter the castle as Quirrel pretended to collapse Harry groaned and made sure everyone was okay.

As Bellatrix made her plans to destroy the Universe the golden trio plus Draco were trailing Quirrel and trying to find out what was going on.

Draco was told the truth after many discussions with Fate on how reliable this Draco was.

Surprising Ron supported this decision so in agreement he left, what they called Fates chamber, in the privacy of their minds Harry and Hermione smiled at each other and hugged each other and kissed gently.

Once Draco was told about Quirrel and why he was a suspect Draco was stunned especially when he learnt they had been fierce enemies before.

It had taken a long discussions and evidence to prove to Draco about their claims and once Draco was given a pensive to see their memories and talked to Fate after Harry put him to sleep at a one off meeting he believed them, Fate had warned Draco that he couldn't visit her like the trio.

Harry because he didn't have the invisibility cloak which was with Jason being the eldest Potter an all.

Harry performed a powerful glamour spell that couldn't be broken Fate had taught him the spell.

Harry and Hermione would go into Quirrles office while Ron and Draco would follow the teacher and inform both Harry and Hermione were quirrel was.

Inside the office Harry looked around but saw nothing using spells and charms to reveal the unknown he found nothing.

That is until Hermione looking to little defects saw a light pink stick and wondering why a man would have this she picked it up.

Harry felt magic and taking the stick looking around he thought what would go with pink, white.

There was plenty of white so he went around and at the book case looked through everything white, nothing

Until Hermione noticed a white splodge in a corner next to the bed, which she thought was spilt paint, she investigated wondering why a wizard would paint the muggle way.

Touching the paint she saw a small whole and called Harry excited who came,

Inserting the stick inside the bed suddenly rose up smiling they investigated and saw a book. They picked it up and Harry read it quickly

It was a diary mostly it was boring but skipping forward they saw yesterdays entry, Quirrle wrote

Yesterday masters plan succeeded he has found a new host with the help of Severus Snapes Regeneration potion my master in now on his way to becoming whole and he shall contact me the toad through our superiors the Flames and then I shall kill the brats Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

My master is not an easy person to please and I will have to work hard to gain his favour. Maybe I can take Flames position but for that my plan must be flawless. To prepare myself I organized a troll invasion so I could leave and collect my equipment for the plan.

There was no entry after this

Harry shivered Voldemort was back but how and why he needed to know this soon he had to talk to Fate

They left silently and finding Ron who after listening to Harry said "it's not Voldemort because I saw Quirrle spitting at Tom Riddles plaque for school services and muttering stupid half breed scum I hope you pay for hurting my master.

Harry looked confused and said "lets sleep on this and talk to Fate, were tired and tomorrow we can you what happened Draco, saying goodnight to Hermione they went up to bed.

Once asleep Hermione Harry and Ron talked to Fate who said "Harry it's time for you to know before time there was nothingness and only the creator existed

"You mean God"

"Yes but Hermione what your believe what God is might not be correct, not even I know the truth but faith is something that is yours and I cannot tell you the true religion.

Getting on the creator made the universe for an unknown reason and accordingly made darkness which is a part of light, as the Chinese say "Yin and Yang" it was the same principle

He is not as a Muslim would call it "Satan" and Christians call him "the devil" he has many names but he exists and is a part of the creation, but the darkness is not a part of the creation he is the only thing outside of creation.

The darkness has no body and can only possess an existence through another, for many centuries he has tried to wipe out creation.

Now the darkness is working to achieve its goal to bring nothingness back however what it does not know is that he is creation he thinks so he is, he feels so he is.

The balance of the universe is growing weaker by the day the darkness needs to stops its rampage and spit into different particles like light.

Its host is not Yin and Yang now, but all Yin and that is bad because she will try to destroy all of Yang with will in essence destroy the universe.

Do you understand?

Hermione asked "can't God or the creator stop the darkness?

Fate smiled "Yes the Creator can because darkness is part of the Creator; Harry was given the task to destroy the darkness.

Harry gulped and wondered WHAT

End of chapter

I don't know much about Yin and Yang and well for my fiction to work Yin represents evil and Yang good and together they bring balance and harmony and one without the other is impossible.

I hope you understand! If not let me know and I will explain it again to you.

REVIEW


	16. Death

Hermione asked "can't God or the creator stop the darkness?

Fate smiled "Yes the Creator can because darkness is part of the Creator; Harry was given the task to destroy the darkness.

Harry gulped and wondered WHAT

Chapter 16 Death

Harry was amazed at what he had learnt as Hermione and Ron left Fates chamber he stayed thinking but no matter what he came to one conclusion "He had to fight the darkness and he would do it no matter what."

Firstly he had to make sure that he knew what Quirrle was up, making sure no one was around he went into the room and found the pink key missing

Harry found professor Quirrle and found the key was around his neck Harry gasped in astonishment and sighed he would get hold of that key.

The normality and silence of that cold November month overwhelmed Harry and he knew this was the calm before the storm he was fighting an unknown enemy and there was no way that he could defeat this thing not without knowledge and means

The only thing that could give him some idea of what he was up against was out of his reach for the moment.

Luckily being a cold month and receiving a cold icy shower from the weasley twins meant that Quirrel had contacted the flu and was hospitalized.

Harry made a copy of the key while he was delirious with the flu and went to Quirrels diary and read

Diary 10 November

My mission was successful I have managed to smuggle the rare potions equipment and the poison is ready but I have to wait. My master has informed me that Draco Malfoy has to die in the presence of Muggles, in order to spark the rage of war.

To long have muggles been allowed freedom they are our slaved and must be brought to order. The start will be killing someone beloved to all, Draco Malfoy the master also instructed me that Harry Potter is equally loved and has power beyond Dumbledore. He has to be destroyed_. _

The next entries had nothing much in them but one entry was important and Harry read the final entry

November 25

The Toad has contacted me and says the time is finally right to destroy them when we go to the muggle Amusement park, why do I feel so tired I think am coming down with something once better I must make sure I go to the Field trip thankfully i have not rejected going yet and the brats have already signed the consent forms to go.

Harry was stunned the trip had been organized for December two days before going home for the holidays. Harry knew it was too late to back out of the trip and what excuse would he give. How could he forget about the trip?

Harry making sure everything was in its place left the room thinking hard he smiled dealing with Quirrle was simplicity itself.

The next day after making sure the trio knew what was going on who al made it seem Harry was with them in the Gryffindores common room, Harry disillusioned himself and waited quietly to Quirrel room.

Harry only waited five minutes and the door opened in Quirrel came with Professor Mcgonagall and his dad Professor Snape.

Harry had already opened the secret cubby hold under the bed Quirrle was stunned and gasped what when he thought. Frantically he looked for his wand but saw it was with Professor Snape he gulped.

Quirrle tried to get to his diary but Mcgonagall had reached their seeing the book opened at a page picked it up as Quirrle trip over his stool Mcgonagall not meaning to, read the diary.

Gasping she turned to the fallen Professor she screamed Perfectus totalis quickly and said "What is the meaning of this? As she pointed to the diary in her hand!

Severus Snape took the book reading it cursed loudly kicked him in the shins and whispered dangerously "come ANYWHERE near my son and his friend I will personally disembowel you until there is nothing left but a spineless lump of skin.

Pulling his arm back he brought in forward into a punch Quirrles nose burst opened and began bleeding.

Harry grinning left and showed his friends the pensive image of what happened Draco laughed the loudest as Harry said "No one messes with me and my friends." Hermione tutted and Ron grinned and replied "what a punch!" May I see it again?"

Harry sighed and thought I have got rid of Quirrle did I do the right thing? I think so but this means I have lost a valuable asset in the diary and I still don't know who the Toad, the flames and the darkness are.

I couldn't allow Quirrle to hurt my family and friends besides he consoled himself he had Fate, thinking of her she seemed displeased about Quirrle going.

Harry remembered her warning about four he loved would die could he have unknowingly set the wheels going for their deaths Harry shivered and hoped not.

Right now he had a field trip and Christmas to enjoy and enjoyed the holiday he did with no worries Harry smiled as December continued and the time had come to meet his mum and dad.

Leaving the train he ran towards lily and hugged her hard she rubbed Harry's head gently as if trying to dispel the tiredness of the journey.

Gabriel and Ethon smiled and kissed there mum as Ethon introduced Astoria Greengrass a third year also his girlfriend like her both were 13

Lily Harry and Gab left Ethon to say goodbye who kissed Astoria goodbye and promising to meet during the holiday and went to find his family.

The holidays for Harry were hilarious as James had gotten hold of a camera and taking comic pictures of everyone at the double cottage the Snapes and Potters rented to they could stay together. If that wasn't enough James would click pictures of the children asleep.

James went wild over photographing that Christmas insisting that this was the first Christmas that would be well documented.

James took loving picture, crazy pictures, adorable awwwwnnn pictures and plain ones.

Astoria came after Christmas to see Ethon a few times the morning they'd go back also the day after Astoria's birthday. They would all go to Hogwarts together.

Everyone streamed outside to play with the snow but Ethon and Astoria stayed behind. Ethon held Astoria smiled and whispered "Happy birthday again you okay!" Astoria laughed "my birthday was yesterday" Ethon nodded and said "you want your gift as promised--!"

Astoria eyes glittered with happiness and nodded as Ethon bent slowly and kissed her moaning they fell on top of the bed and one thing lead to another.

Ethon was playing with Astoria's hair and said "don't forget the pill, "I won't" she smiled and grinned nervous they were both only 13 and if there mum and dad ever found out what they were doing.

Astoria shuddered at the thought and sighed she was 14 and Ethon would be soon enough and all her friends had talked about doing it and she was the only one that hadn't now she could rest easy. It was the one time with someone she trusted.

Lily suddenly called "Ethon Astoria where are you!" both got out of bed and quickly changed as lily came into the room. Looking around she smiled at the couple looking at action figures and said "you coming down its nearly time for the train!"

Ethon laughed and said "yes I was just showing Astoria my collection!" Lily glanced at the action figures again and laughed leaving

Lily shock her head what was she thinking they were children they wouldn't do that but she knew that it happened as much as she hated it. Shaking her head she left saying goodbye.

Soon everyone was on the train saying goodbye and hugging parents they boarded the train.

Lily noticed Astoria looked at Ethon who held her hand fiercely as they boarded the train. Lily waved at them as they all left.

Lily was worried and hoped everything would work out as she saw the last glimpse of her children, Emerald who was next to her said "it doesn't get easier does it!" Lily nodded and they left the empty station.

Harry was in the compartment with Hermione Harmony Ron and Draco. Ron kept waving at Ginny who laughed and blew kisses at Ron and yelled "Next time I'll be with you!"

Ron laughed and waved as the train moved off after a while Harmony left to be with her friends at Hufflepuff.

The train was only an hour into her journey when suddenly it screeched to a halt and he hit his head when he woke up screaming was heard.

There compartment was at the last and which was why they hit the walls as the compartment veered to the left or the right Harry considered as they ran out the compartment Harry saw out the windows it was pandemonium as dark robed people fired spells after spells thankfully none of them Avada kedavra.

The Aurors were there and yelling at the children to stay in the compartments and not leave the train. There seemed to be a sort of force field around the train protecting the students. While the adults fought outside.

Harry saw James fighting valiantly screaming tears falling down his eyes as an equally furious Severus hurled curses Harry ran to help but he was stopped by the barriers and a prefect who said "don't" they were crying Harry was dragged back unfortunately he looked into the first compartment and four bodies and saw clearly Gab, Ethon, Harmony and Jason motionless

The prefect said "they preformed the founders protection spell which cost them their lives."

Harrys world went numb and remembered Fates warning "You will lose four closest to you!"

END OF CHAPTER

Don't hate me! I did warn you guys and I had a very special reason for this which you will see.

This chapter was very hard for me and so is the next on sigh.

Review


	17. Points of View

Harrys world went numb and remembered Fates warning "You will lose four closest to you!"

Chapter 17 Points of View

This chapter will show Harry, Lily, Emerald, Fran, James, Severus, Sirius and Astoria's view of what happened if you want others view am sorry this chapter is hard enough!

Harry was in shock numb he had lost his family no! he thought he still had his dad Emerald his mum and Severus aka da.

Not forgetting Eve Black, Sirius and Fran his heart clenched what was he thinking? Looking around he saw Fate who smiled sadly and said "They had to go for you to succeed"

Harry blinked Fate was gone Harry confusion increased suddenly something pierced his brain it was no sound, Nothingness.

A voice spoke smoothly "this is what I yearn for, looking around he saw nothingness, black nothingness.

"I will get what I want if those brats didn't do that protection spell I would have succeeded but look at me I can only communicate with you, fear not I will come again for you and Malfoy!"

Harry blinked back to reality it had only been 30 seconds, the prefect held him tight as Eve ran in and grabbed Harry.

Numb he placed his head on her shoulder and gripped her tears falling down his face. Both cried together for the lost of loved one more so Harry then Eve.

Hermione and Ron looked ashen faced came forward Harry looked at them and buried his face into Eve.

Astoria was cradling Ethon head on her lap she just sat there tears falling down her eyes.

What happened next was a blur to Harry he saw people crying he was taken somewhere he didn't know where.

Harry was inconsolable he was forced to drink something and he relaxed into a peaceful slumber,

Harry shocked at being put asleep went to Fates chamber, Fate waited for him and whispered "you okay!"

Harry said "can I "

"No you can't Harry, there dead they can't come here"

Harry sighed and looking fierce replied "Explain!"

Fate seemed afraid and worried then said "your siblings were reincarnations of the four founders.

We needed to keep you undetected from the darkness and the founder's power did that, but the darkness detected the four and well destroyed then but they managed to perform a protection spell similar to what lily did.

Harry cried and whispered "you told me there were suloi of aborrrtion bbbabies (AN Harry's trying to say **you told me there are souls of abortion babies**) what now!" Fate said "I lied to you, what (breaths) could I say there the founders destined to die".

Harry sniffed as Fate continued "Emerald is pregnant with a girl who will live Harry and Astoria is pregnant with a boy all is not lost! Harry, you still have a family, think about that we will talk later"

Harry nodded as Fate whispered "they need you and you need them Harry, go to your family. Harry nodded and thought I will do this I will

**LILY**

Lily was resting with a cup of tea after sending the children off and making sure everything was on order she decided to have a cup of tea to help her relax.

Suddenly the fire place turned and she saw her husband smiling she greeted him and said "are you okay Severus!"

Severus looked uncomfortable and said "Apparate to Hogwarts a tear or ash fell down his check.

Lily now felt fear and said "what happened!" Severus had gone now on full alert, she aparated upon reaching the gates of Hogwarts she ran all the way to the castle.

Lily headed to the infirmary knowing one of her children was seriously ill. Liliy ran into the infirmary seeing a hysterical Emerald crying over two dead bodies

"My babies my little babies!"

Lily heart clenched as coldness enveloped her breathing she gingerly went over to her husband who was looking at two bodies motionless.

On another bed she saw a sleeping Harry relief flooded her looking back at Emerald she lifted covers she saw Jason and Harmony not accepting the truth she gingerly lifted the covers of the third Lily saw her Gab blinking lifting the final cover she saw Ethon

Lily screamed and screamed no words of agony but raw pure human screaming and hyperventilation Severus put his head down and cried.

Sirius tried to help James who was quietly crying on her shoulder as Fran held her daughter tightly Eve now looked at Lily.

Fran hearing went over to lily and held her tightly who started to cry Eve sat motionless as Madam Pomfrey did her best to calm everyone down.

The staff had the children to look after what seemed like ages Madam Pomfrey cast a spell and all the parents seemed to come to some sort of reality and Iily saw Em distraught.

**EMERALD**

Emerald was working on forms and papers dealing with the black inheritance when James fire called her. Leaving everything she went straight to Hogwarts. Seeing her dead children and those of her dearest friends filled her with such a shock she was motionless and well was sick and cried over her children.

Emerald didn't know who long she cried for her babies only when Poppy calmed her down by a spell did she became aware of her surrounding and noticed an equally distraught lily.

**FRAN**

Sirius was fire called about the train being attacked we apparated straight there James and Severus were there fighting already he fought hard I couldn't take my eyes of the train surrounded by gold light.

One the dark wizards had gone I ran to find my Eve and of course lily and Ems children. I saw a hysterical Eve who pointed at her friends body and my heart grew cold with fear and sadness but I was so relieved it wasn't my Eve did that make me a bad person I wondered.

As a crying James and Severus took Harry who was clinging on to Eve I didn't see him relief flooded my body but that was only for a second. I held Eve all the way to the hospital I nearly lost my child, while the Aurors took the bodies alongside us.

I saw Em come crying and I cried trying to help but she wasn't aware of me not knowing what to do I cleaned her vomit just held Eve until lily came and I comforted her until Pomfrey came casted a spell and made them come more to their séances even me.

**James**

Me and Severus or is it Severus and I, doesn't matter it, were at the at the Auror giving in paperwork Severus accompanied me so that we could go and see a new case that I needed help on and Severus being an expert on such matter agreed to come with me. A letter came straight to me which said HELP HOGWARTS TRAIN ATTACKED.

We went straight there after the fight I was furious and the wind made me eyes water not the fear of losing my children, the train was a golden color we ran in Fran went straight to Eve I saw them my beautiful babies dead gone years of nurturing gone in two seconds.

Crying I looked for Harry and saw him clinging to Eve me and Severus took him and at the hospital gave him a dreamless sleeping potion after I called Em I cried unaware of anything even when. Sirius had me lucky dog still had his child. Only when Madam Pomfrey came in casting a spell did I jolt out of my misery.

**Severus**

I am still numb after reading the letter from James I rushed to save my children but I was too late I had lost I lost and the only condolence was traumatizes Harry. Crying with James help I took him to the infirmary where I gave him my own Dreamless sleep potion. After James I called lily telling her to come I couldn't say crying I left Harry was safe lily was told and so I could cry and cry I did. Lily came screaming I shielded my eyes and cried what could I do I failed as a father and husband. Only when Madam Pomfrey came in casting a spell did I jolt out of my misery.

**Sirius**

I was fire called about the attack going I saw the scene with dark wizards firing at the train which was covered with gold dust magic, but it never worked once the battle was finished we ran in to see the damaged.

I was relieved to see Eve with Harry holding her tightly crying my heart grew cold as Fran held Eve as well, I looked at what Eve was pointing to I saw my best friends siblings dead died protecting the students the founders spell I thought. I saw Astoria as James and Severus took Harry I helped take the bodies once there I comforted James what could I say, I was glad it wasn't Eve and sad because it was my friends children I feel rotten and confused am I a bad person!

**Astoria**

I was with Ethon, Gab, Harmony and Jason playing around when the compartment jolted as we were at the front of the train. I saw dark wizards everywhere my heart clenched people were going to die I thought. Thankfully I heard no Avada Kedavra I saw Ethon Gab. Harmony and Jason hold hands and chant something.

They seemed to glow and that light went everywhere looking in the corridor all the dark wizards had left. I heard a voice shrieking a woman's voice the darkness will win HE has lost his shield and laughed before screaming all was quiet.

Turning I saw the four motionless on the floor I tried to wake them up but I knew what happened they were dead, the founder spell that everyone knows about but can never perform these four had and to save our lives they sacrificed there's.

Holding Ethon I cried until Hermione touched my shoulder and hugged me as my beloved Ethon my friend no more than that was taken.

I don't know how we reached Hogwarts but we did we all went to the great hall everyone was given a cup of cocoa lased with potions.

Teachers fussed I thought of Ethon only as the first years were comforted and soothed I thought of Ethon as Dumbledore asked each student to be brave thanked the prefect Percy Weasley for alerting staff and Aurors, and then went around checking everyone was okay I thought of Ethon Nothing was okay I felt sick.

Hermione was so helpful I was grateful we all slept in the hall that night, No one talked everyone was to shocked tomorrow they would cold and fearful

I decided to go see Ethon's parents Hermione Ron and Draco came with me. Dumbledore said "tomorrow they need to be alone tomorrow" after that I went to sleep not caring for the first time everyone was asleep by nine o clock the cocoa must have had a sleeping Potion in it.

End of Chapter

Well Review.

Next Funeral.

I know this chapter is crap but it's so hard to do please any Beta out there please come forward


	18. Funeral and Marching Forward

Chapter 18 Funerals and marching forward

Harry awoke to see his mum they held each other crying looking he saw Severus and said "Da, dad Em—"uncertainly they all came carefully and he was hugged tightly Harry whispered "why me!"

Days passed in a blur as the atmosphere at Hogwarts was one of mourning soon the funeral took place on a brilliant sunny but windy January morning.

They went to Godrics Hallow to bury the four there as both the black and Potters were buried there. There were many people there upset and shaken. Harry saw Emeralds parents John brown and Ruby Brown (this is their names from now on) glaring at him he shrugged.

Harry was to upset sighing he preformed his glamour spell and stood invisible until he was needed everyone came up to him offering condolences he wanted peace for now.

He saw the Dursleys he revealed himself his Aunt hugged him quietly and said "be brave" Vernon cuffed his head as Dudley held his hand and Harry smiled at him before he left with his parents.

Harry saw Emereld stand near him crying silently her mum came up and said "Emerald, are you okay dear? No of course not how can you be!"

Ruby looking around quickly said "listen child I am your mother and what I say, I say for the best, you never listened before but do so now, you lost your children do you know why!"

Emerald inclined her head Ruby continued "because of that abomination Harry Potter, the people attacking the train wanted Harry!"

Emerald gulping "mum not today I don't need this!"

"Yes you do your pregnant another chance you've lost two of your babies and you'll lose you unborn child mark my word he's the devils incarnation!"

Harry froze tears ran down his eyes, he left not wanting to hear more the funeral was sweet and tearful many songs and poems were played. Harry watched as his parents went up to speak

Lily and Em were being very brave talking quickly Harry heard him being called last he got up and slowly faced the subdued crowd and read a poem that was close to him

Even though I have lost you

I will think of you always

So it will be like

I never did lose you

I hold you one last time

Shed my tears and let you go

However in my soul

You are embedded

And you will always

Live in my dreams and hopes

Good buy sweet angel

To me you were given

Now you must go

But I know up in heaven

You will look down and say

Don't cry

For I am happy in heaven

That hope will guide and sustain me

There is a heaven where you have gone

To live in peace always

Harry wiped his tears looking out he saw Ruby and John talking angrily glaring and everyone mostly angry at him Harry rejected the song he was given to sing and sang another he sang

http://www.

youtube

.com/watch?v=Cco_IlYuqN0&feature=related

The song underneath is an unedited version of declans song and imagine Harry singing it the way he does. Watching this I could imagine Harry singing this.

NOT MY WORK/ SONG

In my dream, children sing  
A song of love for every boy and girl  
The sky is blue and fields are green  
And laughter is the language of the world  
Then i wake and all i see  
Is a world full of people in need

Chorus:  
Tell me why(why) does it have to be like this?  
Tell me why (why) is there something i have missed?  
Tell me why (why) cos i don't understand  
When so many need somebody  
We don't give a helping hand  
Tell me why?

Everyday i ask myself  
What will i have to do to be a man?  
Do i have to stand and fight  
To prove to everybody who i am?  
Is that what my life is for  
To waste in a world full of war?

Chorus:  
Tell me why(why) does it have to be like this?  
Tell me why (why) is there something i have missed?  
Tell me why (why) cos i don't understand  
When so many need somebody  
We don't give a helping hand  
Tell me why?

Chorus:  
(children)tell me why?(declan)tell me why?  
(children)tell me why?(declan)tell me why?  
(together) just tell me why, why, why?

Chorus:  
Tell me why(why) does it have to be like this?  
Tell me why (why) is there something i have missed?  
Tell me why (why) cos i don't understand  
When so many need somebody  
We don't give a helping hand  
Tell me why?

Chorus:  
Tell me why (why,why,does the tiger run)  
Tell me why(why why do we shoot the gun)  
Tell me why (why,why do we never learn)  
Can someone tell us why we let the forest burn?  
(why,why do we say we care)  
Tell me why(why,why do we stand and stare)  
Tell me why(why,why do the dolphins cry)  
Can some one tell us why we let the ocean die?  
(why,why if we're all the same)  
Tell me why(why,why do we pass the blame)  
Tell me why (why,why does it never end)  
Can some one tell us why we cannot just be friends?  
Why,why

_Tell Me Why_-Declan Galbraith on you tube

END OF DECLAN GALBRAITH'S SONG

Harry felt Hermione and Ron hold him tight he left and sat down. Everyone seemed to be still and crying. As everyone went to bury the four coffins everyone's thought was on four souls who saved a generation of children, everyone came up to Harry and gave comfort they understood

Harry watched Ethon being buried and a sad Astoria and promised himself he would help her Harry saw Fred Weasley putting an arm around her helping her Harry sighed relieved.

Harry survived the funeral as well as his parents they all sat together eating that night only then making rough plans Harry knew he had class on Monday Dumbledore insisted that classes had to resume.

Lily would stay with Harry and Severus but James and Emerald would go to a safe location so that she could give birth in peace.

Harry knew everyone was trying to live as best they could but today that was impossible. Their thoughts mostly stayed with four beautiful souls

GABRIELLE SNAPE

ETHON SNAPE

JASON POTTER

HARMONY POTTER

RIP too soon too young forever may your hearts sing in joy and happiness

END OF CHAPTER

I posted real quick didn't I lol my next chapter may take a while

Declans song I found while looking for funeral songs and I knew it was the right one; I am being vague on what happened in the actual funeral because well I don't know as I never went to one.

The Poem Harry says I wrote to say goodbye to my grandfather many years ago I was too young to go to his funeral and this poem was my goodbye and I have given it to Harry to borrow

Thanks to everyone who review it made my heart warm to

Enoni_mouz who reviewed chapter 15 unsigned I understand and I will try to do better thanks

REVIEW listen to the song and let me know what you think I loved it what about you?


	19. Aftermath

GABRIELLE SNAPE

ETHON SNAPE

JASON POTTER

HARMONY POTTER

RIP too soon too young forever may your hearts sing in joy and happiness

Chapter 19, Aftermath

After the funeral Dumbledore made everyone focus on what to do, he asked lily to be the DADA professor until June as it had been difficult to find a teacher so late in the school year.

Dumbledore was having problems with the first years they were traumatized but with proper care they were better.

Harry himself went to see his sibling's everyday laid flowers but he always studied time was a great healer and this was no exception

Harry healed quickly and he helped his family heal. Lily would beam when Harry came smiling and hugged her extra long, or rubbed her feet and talk about Gab and Ethon while resting on her lap.

Severus eyes would light up when a quite Harry would accompany him making potion and instead of a lonely time he had an interesting companion.

James and Em had decided not to go from Harry would laugh like crazy at his pranks Em would hug Harry hard and play with his hair and Harry could hear her say Jason my Jason.

Harry would look at her and she would sigh Harry would grin and say "Yup good old Jason that's moi!" she would laugh and cuff him gently.

Harry would eat with her no one else would because she tended to eat stuff like mayo and chocolate

Vegetables raw with smelly sauce milk mixed with chilly and pepper just the spot she'd grin Harry would laugh as he eat his own simple food.

James would shake his head and say "how can you eat with her I love her but watching a kidney, banana and chocolate sandwich being eaten "James shivered. Harry would smile innocently and laugh quietly.

When James and Em left because James had Auror duties Em was sad and hugged Harry tears coming down quietly she said "you are a beautiful lad an honor to have for a child cupping his face she continued "no matter what keep going you deserve a lot then this I wish I could do more"

Harry said "you're doing more then you share and nodded at her stomach Em laughed and said "its hope my daughter am calling her Hope!" Harry smiled and said to the stomach "you grow quickly your brother awaits you eagerly!"

Harry smiled but then thought about Astoria who still had no idea but that would be soon. Harry knew what Astoria found out because for the last few days she had been pale and one day completely white.

Astoria confided to lily once Pomfrey had confirmed her new status Harry never knew the implications of Astoria pregnancy

He watched as Astoria uncle after being informed sent a howler

ASTORIA GREENGRASS YOU USELESS PIECE OF TRASH I TOOK YOU IN GAVE YOU A LOVING HOME WHEN YOUR PARENTS GOT KILL ED AND YOU GET YOURSELF PREGNANT

YOU ARE DISENHERITED FROM THE GREENGRASS FAMILY YOUR INHETIANCE AND TIED ARE HEAR BYE SEVERED MISS ASTORIA NONAME HAHAH I DON'T WISH TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Lily was upset but she was more concerned with what was happening with Astoria, looking at the pale shocked figure she hugged her and took her out the breakfast room.

Lily then becomes Astoria's guardian and made sure that Astoria could keep her name and her parent's inheritance which wasn't easy but luckily before the uncle could do anything Lily had secured Astoria inheritance a small amount of gold and a house.

It was not much but it meant that Astoria had a place to live and finances to support her until she graduated and support herself.

Of course this didn't include Severus and lily's support who vowed to help there grandchild made sure Ethons share of the Princes estate was in his/her name.

Astoria was relieved as long as she got a job she'd be fine and she had two no, three powerful families looking out for her.

Lucius Malfoy has expressed his concerns about unmarried underage pregnancy had offered her a job once she'd received her NEWT in the Malfoy industries. It wouldn't be an established brilliant job but Astoria was happy enough.

Astoria thanked him her uncle was annoyed he had thought that Astoria would break down and well do anything to gain his acceptance.

He had planned on aborting the child, home schooling her in seclusion and getting a vow from her to Marry where he wanted her to. The Goldstein family had a son 25 unmarried because of his negative ways and looks. He knew there was a major age gap between Astoria and him but the family was rich because Goldstein son earned a lot.

She wouldn't have a loving husband once she'd had a male heir she wouldn't see him unless necessary but she'd have everything else.

That's wouldn't happen now thought the unruly uncle not that he cared anymore because Astoria had finances to support herself and Goldstein had found a gold digger so he washed his hands of her. The only thing connecting the two now was the name Greengrass. No matter what he couldn't stop Astoria from using her birth name. In his old crabby heart he was proud of her and relieved but he was set in his ways so both were happier being separated.

Harry was happy as the months passed and April brought the sun and green as April faded into May the pain of lose had lessoned but not forgotten

Meanwhile the darkness was angry it had been harmed badly and severely it would take many months years to heal properly. It could communicate and with its blinded followers some damage could be done.

As he called his small number of followers the flames and the Toad only three thought the disgruntled person but soon lots more.

Turning into Bellatrix she smiled charmingly as a man entered the room a new recruit and watched amused as the person took in words of praise and promises of fame even more fame.

Smiling she asked the man when will the article be published?"

"May my lady!" Bellatrix smirked and said "five months after the incidence good this will help pave my path slowly but surely "and laughed.

Another chapter done and dusted lol

Next will be end of Harry's first year and that chapter will be soon, as you can see this chapter was difficult

REVIEW


	20. Dark Place

Chapter 20

As exams approached Harry studies hard to make sure that he would get brilliant results soon we would be done and then he could relax and well just be himself.

As that calm dull quietness settled back into Harry's life he used this opportunity to practice all the magic he would he was limited because he had not reached a level where we could do apparition or Animagus but he was optimistic soon his body would allow such magical abilities.

As Harry prepared for the end of a hard year where he had lost a lot he thought back on what he had learnt not much, but he had time

Next time when Darkness came he would be ready going to his sibling's graves he tidied it up put flowers on the graves saying goodbye left.

Never say goodbye always say see you again whispered a voice which Harry never heard.

The day after an ecstatic Harry headed for breakfast and sighed in pleasure that can only come after hard work and the prospect of holidays.

He reached for his table and saw everyone read the paper and look at Harry some worriedly some angry some with an unreadable expression.

Harry opened the paper and read

POTIONS BABY AND BOY WHO LIVED MURDERERS

A tale of horror which no parent wants to hear is the death of their beloved child, this is what many parents faced months ago when Hogwarts train headed for the famous academy of learning, Hogwarts.

Scream of terror and rage surrounded the train as dark robed Wizards surrounded the train and killed many students before being thwarted by out noble Auror force called by the Ministers son Mars Fu, an obedient, brave lad of eleven who save the lives of many students. (see page two)

Why did these Dark wizards attack reliable sources have spotted these men talking and laughing with two eleven year old, very powerful eleven year old Harry Severus Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy

A few days ago this reported determined to bring justice to those innocent parents who lost their lives uncovered this disturbing fact.

You may scream the Potter lost all his siblings but this reporter heard the notorious boy say "well dome for killing my pathetic siblings now I will be more famous and rich as their inheritance will be mine.

The joy as I cut Gab neck, crushed Ethon like a toy, Poor baby Harmony boy did I break your twittering Good riddance I only wished I could kill that B--- Astoria Whore! Should have cut her belly opened!" this followed my insane laughter.

Whereas Draco Malfoy smiled coldly and said "Harry when will our next attack be I can't wait make sure that my annoying parents are there pain in the – they are!" Potter smiled and said "soon, soon!" with that they left.

This reporter has given a pensive as evidence to the Minister and hope that these cold murderers are sent straight to Azkaban

Page two went on about Mars Fu, what a hero!

Harry felt sick looking up he say Minister Fu come in with the whole Auror force including James.

Harry put the newspaper down and looked at his father who was angry James in his Auror uniform said "Harry Severus Potter you are under arrest by the order of Merlin you have the right to remain silent, any magic and actions will be held against you in the court of law!" with that he Harry was handcuffed and taken away with Draco James held him tightly and once out the room Harry was kicked hard and gasped in pain.

James lowered his head and whispered "I believe you but on one must know, understand!" and then kicked him Harry screamed but was relieved.

As Harry and Draco was dragged to Azkaban without a trial and dragged roughly into a cold cell together James also shoved something in the cell unnoticed by the others.

Picking it up Harry saw two pendants and read "a cat animagus charm that will allow you to be an animal, this will reduce the demontors effect. Once you hear and smell a guard coming transform back there's one for you and Draco! Don't leave because it will seal your fate me and Sirius are working on it, don't worry I will calm lily and Sev and the Malfoy's down am so sorry, Good luck"

Harry hand a pendant to Draco who had read the note and the pendent on and transformed Cat was a cute Black and white kitten with beautiful green and gold eyes. Draco became a cute blond kitten with soft Blue and green eyes

Both kittens cuddled together for warmth and fell into an uneasy sleep.

When Harry fell asleep he saw Fate and said "what happened!" Fate sighed and said "You are here for a reason look around as cats!" with that she disappeared and Harry was jolted awake and could see the sun.

Draco woke up and both padded out quietly going down the corridors of insane criminals was terrifying luckily they were on the upper levels Harry knew they had to go down to the deepest the heart of Azkaban.

What was the strangest thing there were no dementors around what was going on? Following the cold which became stronger and stronger they followed the cold.

How they got there Harry would never remember but he had and that was what mattered. As cats they entered the chambers and saw all the Demontors surrounding a cold stunningly beautiful Bellatrix lestrange.

Harry paled fascinated he watched the ceremony unfold Bellatrix smirked coldly and said "Demontors give me your power I need power, nothingness will happen it will!"

Bellatrix paced the chamber and said "Today we had two sources of light hear which had greatly weakened me but it had to be done. The magical community is split into two those that believe in the brats and those that don't!"

We have discredited them once and will continue to do so until the spark of war begins and then we destroy the UK and then the universe.

Harry shivered as Bellatrix rasped and said "darn those two, they will be leaving tomorrow soon the campaign will begin and then she laughed loudly and hoarsely.

Harry felt something pressed against him and saw a frightened kitten looking petrified and slowly they made there was back,

Harry's mind whirling with information and worried beyond belief. As they eat quietly and waited patiently.

That night Harry met a frantic Ron and Hermione and consoled them as they both rounded onto Fate.

After yelling at her they demanded to know what was going on. Fate sighed and said "I can't say anything that knowledge is blocked for now, be patient!"

Harry woke up to see James smiling and they were let out and taken ashore to a frantic Lily and Severus who hugged them both.

As angry Lucius and Narcissia screamed at the press who was gathered there and held on to Draco tightly.

The two families parted and Harry left for Potter Manor and sighed in relief as he eats food and drinks.

Both Draco and Harry were given plenty of gifts and reassurance and a ton of chocolate from well wishers. As well as the odd Howler but on one cared everyone was with Harry and for a moment Harry forgot Bellatrix campaign.

End of Chapter


	21. Not Again

Both Draco and Harry were given plenty of gifts and reassurance and a ton of chocolate from well wishers. As well as the odd Howler but on one cared everyone was Harry and for a moment Harry forgot Bellatrix campaign

Chapter 21 Not again

Harry knew that Bellatrix was plotting something big but what! He had asked Fate who said "Harry I don't know all I know is Bellatrix has been injured with your presence and for now she can't do much. Her plan failed because she didn't calculate her weakness to you she overestimated herself. Beware though she is gathering followers at the moment.

Harry awoke happily well as happy as he could be. Lily was humming and said "You want pancakes or eggs and toast!" Harry opted for Pancakes and asked "what are we going to do this summer?"

Lily smiling said "we are going to Petunias for July and after your birthday to the Burrow Molly insisted we stay there for August I think its best. Am renovating this house and well its best we go!" Harry nodded slowly understanding what his mum was saying.

Harry packed and told Ron and Hermione what has happening they were happy for him. Hermione was on her way to France and. Ron couldn't wait for Harry to come Hermione had promised to meet them in diagon Alley sometime at the end of August

Ron was bonding with Ginny and preparing her for Hogwarts and meeting Harry, the twins took Ron example and helped and Ginny blossomed with attention and love.

Ron realised how lonely his sister has been and was guilty that in the previous timeline he had neglected her. It had been the twins that saved her.

Ron was upset about something that Harry never knew and asked him what happened and had been asking for years but Ron was tight lipped about it.

Hermione said "leave it Ron will tell you when he's ready and Harry nodded in agreement because he was sure what had happened he didn't want to know.

Harry had come to the conclusion that Ron had been forced to watch Ginny being raped and Harry shuddered at the thought.

Harry was packed because he never unpacked and only had to do a few things once ready Harry set off to Privet Drive.

Before leaving Harry took one last look at the house that held the last memories of his siblings tears sprang into his eyes and quickly wiping them he left as an equally red eye Lily and Severus called him again.

Harry watched the house until he couldn't and once they reached Privet Drive Harry had calmed down James and Sirius had sent messages and good lucks to him and promised to meet soon.

Harry knew that Sirius was taking Eve and Astoria on holiday Astoria had refused to step into the Snapes house so Fran Eve asked her to spend the hols with her. Astoria readily agreed even though they were not brilliant friends but with Gab gone Eve needed someone.

James on the other hand wanted to keep an eye on Emerald and make sure she was resting properly and with the shock she had received the healers had advised her no travelling so James and Emerald were staying put at Potter Manor.

Harry arrived and saw Dudley who immediate crushed his cousin into an embrace Harry closed his eyes and held on to Dudley's soft comforting body and barely managed to stop crying as Dudley dragged him inside.

Lily was taking to Petunia nonstop who held her sister tightly Severus and Vernon just growled at each other gruffly and went inside.

No one talked about what happened everyone was jolly as Petunia had a feast going on Dudley joked that Mum had gone overboard buying new linen and stuff when Lily had confirmed her stay.

Petunia said "it wasn't me who wanted a brand new bunk bed and toys and spent how long redecorating

Dudley went Red and Vernon replied "stop it both of, honestly these two went bonkers you'd think you were here for the year not a month."

Severus smiled and said "Petunia I don't want to hear a word against this but I wish for to take some money towards costs" and handed some money over.

Petunia said "certainly not I just wish you could stay longer!" Vernon knowing what Snape was like said "Petunia Severus is a decent man and wants to pay let him I would do the same thing!" Vernon took the money cheerfully and Severus smiled a great weight lifted from him.

After Dinner Harry went upstairs to prepare his room and saw it was cleaned and fresh duvets was put on Harry sighed with pleasure. Looking at Dudley grinning widely they trashed the room and made it comfy. They talked about the funeral and Dudley said "Am sorry I never talk there but I was—

Harry whispered "I wasn't in the right frame of mind anyway!" they both were quiet and Dudley changed the topic to Harry's relief.

When Lily and Petunia came up to see how the boys were doing they both paled at the sight of the messy room but seeing the boys happy they stopped.

Harry and Dudley had made the room into the forest of adventure and using all their imagination played happily.

Lily and Petunia left them and talked over a cup of coffee the day's passes in a quite sort of way going to leisure parks Zoos and laughing.

The fun was dampened in the form of Aunt Marge who arrived unannounced near the end of July Petunia was busy trying to persuade Lily to stay but Severus had plans of his own.

Smiling he let Vernon make the announcement Vernon said "Petunia how does a month at the Burrow sound to you!" Lily gasped and said "what!"

Severus smiled and continued "I talked to Molly and Vernon about the Dursley's going to the Burrow they were thrilled especially Arthur-"

"Bless him he tried so hard wanting to know all about Plugs!" Vernon replied Petunia laughed and Lily kissed Severus and said "how did I get so lucky!"

Dudley was momentarily stunned and then did a delighted gig and said "am going to a magic house!" Harry laughed in amazement and grabbed hold of Dudley twirled around both screaming "we going we going to see the wonderful wizard of weasley!"

Everyone laughed suddenly boom boom Vernon got up uneasily he recognised that knock anywhere. Opening the door and seeing his sister his heart dropped and said "Marge was a surprise!" Marge smiled and said "Vernon sorry for dropping in like this but – dropping her voice to a whisper said " Ripper was falsely charged with biting a runty lad and the authorities want to put him down so I've come here until the cops forget shouldn't be here for more than a month two tops!"

Vernon groaned let Marge in Marge stopped dead as she saw Lily and said "you have guests!" Vernon said "Yes I INVITED them for the month!"

Marge said rudely "why!" Vernon whispered "you know what happened in January we thought it best they be with family this summer-"

Marge smiled and looking at Harry said "why isn't he – Pointing to Harry with her family "I thought that good for nothing would take him away!"

Lily grabbed Harry and went inside as Vernon said "Please Marge just leave it okay!" Marge grumbled.

Petunia was annoyed luckily Harry was staying with Dudley leaving his second room empty Petunia and Lily went up to clear the toys away Petunia said "am soo sorry about this, you will have to cancel Dudley can go!" Lily was disappointed but she knew this wasn't he fault at all.

Marge was a very rude guest indeed she demanded coffee or tea every hour and would create a mess. She hogged the TV and Ripper well he left Surprises everywhere.

Marge was tolerated Severus however wouldn't here of the Dursleys cancelling their intended trip merely said "Tell Marge that you have plans am sure she can stay at a hotel!"

Vernon said "he would let her know in a day or two. Dudley was heartily sick of his Aunt and said so to Harry. Dudley compared his two Aunts a lovely energetic red head that helped and was a dream guest to Aunt Marge a host's nightmare.

Vernon never got to tell Marge about his planned trip because Marge did something so awful that it shock his soul and cause him to disown his sister

It was on the second day of her visit and Vernon had taken Lily and Severus out leaving Petunia and Marge with the two children. It couldn't be avoided Petunia was busy cooking Marge decided to take Dudley out to the park and when Harry came along she never said a word.

Petunia against her better Judgement let Marge take the children they played happily together Marge brought Dudley ice cream and drink whilst Harry was left to buy his own. Marge was enraged to see Harry had more than enough pocket money.

Harry was happily eating a large ice cream running nonstop for hours had given him an appetite. Dudley saw some friends and said "look Harry my Friends Piers and Gordon let me get them you finish your ice cream.

Harry happily slurps away as Dudley runs to his friends Marge smirked and seeing her change and knowing Dudley would be 10 minutes grabbed hold of Harry.

Harry was startled as he felt someone hold on to her his collar Aunt Marge was Drunk Harry realised and her hatred of him had been increased by the drink.

Harry struggled but it was no use Harry was dragged to van and shoved inside he banged his head and was unconscious. Marge went back to Dudley who unaware asked his Aunt where Harry was.

Aunt Marge said "Harry went home I asked him to fetch me a hat!" Dudley nodded and said "let's go home then!" Dudley raced Home.

Marge decided not to follow and called "I will wait here!" To Dudley and when he had gone she went over to the unconscious Harry and punched him and broke his bones deliberately.

Harry never woke through all this because he was drugged by Marge she has forced a sleeping pill down him not caring about the effect this would have on Harry.

Marge dropped Harry into the Van and said to the driver "take him be quick he's hurt. Marge smiled her plan had worked Marge had another product.

Marge had her eye on Harry since the first time she saw him and when she showed his picture to a couple they wanted Harry and would pay an obscene amount for him.

Marge was surprised because usually children at Harry's age were not wanted but this couple after seeing his photo wanted him. They had been seeing photos of Dudley that a proud Marge was showing and came across Harry and asked who he was.

Marge made a deal with them and the couple knew he had parents didn't mind they needed a son that looked like them and Harry fit the bill. The plan was to give Harry amnesia with the help of a new drug.

Severus was home and when a frantic Dudley came in and said "Harry where he is!" Severus heart went numb and as Dudley explained everything

Severus pale ran after lily to get Harry as a shocked Lily screamed at Marge about her Son a calm Marge said "I asked him to get my hat!" Lily said "you have a hat on already! Liar where's my son!"

Severus preformed legimancy and found out where Harry was paled and said "you bitch!" Severus told lily what he had seen and a pale lily said "I want my son where is he!" before turning and punching Marge in on the nose.

END FO CHAPTER

Review, don't worry Harry will make it lol

I have done some editing i my previous chapters i still think they could be improved any ideas? I can't think of anything else


	22. Nothingness and Marge

Severus preformed legimancy and found out where Harry was paled and said "you bitch!" Severus told lily what he had seen and a pale lily said "I want my son where is he!" before turning and punching Marge in on the nose

Chapter 22 Nothingness and Marge

While the adults fumed at the injustice James was informed who came at once and it was Severus who kept him from throwing a bloody hex at Marge. Who was yelling at Lily!

Severus was the one who silenced everyone and Vernon took control and asked "Marge where is Harry!" Marge went bright red and said "I don't know, Vernon these people are crazy!" then taking tea offered by Petunia relaxed and said motionless "with the Wendal's, they are a childless couple who want a child they want Harry I thought it best he went there instead of being a burden, the Wendals will make sure Harry is brought up properly!"

Lily looking sick whispered and that means! Marge continued "Not wasting good money, working Harry will be working in a factory with the Wendals and when old enough he will inherit it providing he marries Dave Wendals brothers daughter Agatha a strong boisterous child who knows her place"

James screamed "where is he! Where's my son!" Marge replied "3 Roadville drive Middlesbrough"

James said "Severus make sure she's put to justice am going to get my son!" Lily looking worried Severus said "you go to take Vernon, were dealng with Muggles and Vernon knows how!" i'll handle this b---"Lily smiled and left with James and Vernon. As Petunia called the Police and Severus placated a frantic Dudley.

Harry was in a drug induced sleep. The couple smiled and said "we have a child a beautiful gorgeous child, an heir. Touching Harry's golden cheeks beamed happily.

Harry was taken into a comfortable room with a large bed, wardrobes and a desk, a room for an adult not a child Harry continued sleeping.

Harry spirit was floating and saw Fate and Harry said confused "what happened!" Fate said "We shall discuss that later come with me Harry!"

Harry held Fate's hand as he floated high and then Fate said "let us travel deep into the past!"

Harry held onto Fate as she soared through everything and arrived at a point stopped Harry gasped it was cold and dark.

Harry could see dementors everywhere they were bigger stronger and everywhere they went things turned to ice shivering he asked "Fate! What is this!" this cried Fate "is the realm before humans looking around he saw dementor's and then humans they were on the ground like tree."

A demontor came up to a planted human a male sucked the life out of it before ripping it to shreds and took out a substance and Harry could see it was then using some sort of magic planted inside a female and left her alone.

Fate said "Harry before humans could walk this is how they were created by dementors who were masters of the world. There time ended and the door of eternal rest opened and most dementors left leaving this place to humans.

Humans evolved and grew as did life because the sun had risen life prospered the beginning of known time started.

Harry this is nothingness and darkness which has no place in this world the dementors in our world do not belong there and so they are cursed. Living cursed lives with no proper lived forced to serve Humans.

Fate held Harry and said "let us move forward in time Harry saw humanity prosper and soon they came to Harry's time but Fate moved on and Harry saw the door opening again and all humans leaving Harry paled.

Fate smiled as a horrified Harry saw a brighter sun with so much Carbon dioxide it hurt but the sight was so beautiful and colourful tree's moved walked talked and prospered the ground was littered with unusual shapes a tree came up to one and eat it Fate then said "the time after humans the beginning like your stone age!"

Harry's eyes grew large as Fate continued "demontors will destroy this existence and as Harry watched the demontors destroyed everything and humans were planted again! A beautiful existence turned dark again.

Fate said "Humans have no place here as demontors have no place here or in your time!"

Harry understood this was not just about humans but much more than that. As Harry was gently grew conscious again he said "Fate do trees feel now! Fate said "Of course Harry!"

Harry awoke and felt pain and then saw he was in a hospital room a white faced Lilt held him and said "Harry, how are you!" Harry winched then smiled and said "what-s the date?" Lily said "July you've been asleep for 24 hours!"

Harry groggy asked "what happened!" Lily tearfully replied "Once you're better i'll tell you just rest now!"

Harry cried overwhelmed trying to process the beautiful vivid images he had seen slowly they seem to disappear, leaving Harry feeling so small compared with the Universe and time itself.

Lily held Harry who after crying a while asked "where is Da and Dad!" Lily said "outside we thought it would be overwhelming if we all came so i was here for when you woke up!"

Harry nodded and coughed and rasped and breathed!" Lily called the nurse who gave some cool water and a doctor checked him!"

They left with some test samples and allowed four visitors Harry looked around and said "are we at St Mungos!" Lily nodded as the door opened Severus and James came in.

Harry was hugged and said "Sirius you didn't tell him did you!" James said "No! They will be coming home tomorrow so I decided not to!"

Harry relaxed and said "i didn't want to ruin Sirius holiday!" Lily hugged him and said "Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley are outside as well!"

Harry said "Let them in!" Lily went to get then as Severus held Harry tightly and said "i nearly lost you, lost another Son!" Harry hugged him as the door opened they parted.

James who had been watching was shocked to see Sirius coming in after the Dursleys James got up and hugged his friend as the Dursleys hugged Harry.

Sirius then explained that he had heard what happened from the daily Prophet and came straight back! James not from you but the Prophet

James was stunned that the news had gotten out so quickly Sirius was annoyed with James but he didn't want to upset Harry. So he just glared at James who smiled sheepishly an apologetically

Sirius said to Harry "Once we heard the news Eve Fran and Astoria demanded we come back there with Emerald I managed to persuade them to come tomorrow!" Harry was upset seeing this Sirius continued

"You very important to us Harry and for you we can do anything! Do you understand?"

Harry bit his lip and said "i know but you holi-"

"Your health comes before any holiday!" Harry hugged Sirius and told him what he knew and then Lily told her how she and James rescued Harry

"After convincing Severus to deal with Marge and let me go we went to Middleborough and found the Wendals as they were muggles we used Alohomora to get inside the house and found the couple they were about to give something to Harry I stopped them of course and James stunned them I levitated Harry and carefully brought him here!"

James continued "After lily left Vernon called the Please men there like Muggle Aurors.

Sirius nodded grimly and said "good Vernon, what now!" Vernon looked thoughtful said "Am not sure the Police are dealing with this seriously there seems to be more children connected to this the grounds will be searched and they will contact Severus and Lily about the incident am worried that this is not a legitimate Hospital!" Severus said "Don't worry Police have come here before the hospital will know what to do!"

As if on cue there was a knock and the door opened and a receptionist said "there's a policeman outside shall I let him in!"

Harry nodded that he was fine the officer came in and after asking questions left with enough evidence against Marge.

Harry on the other hand was released a few days later because he bones had to be reset a holiday was advised so after a few days in Privet Drive they left to go to the Burrow as planned.

Harry had to be carefully and relax as much as possible because his bones were stiff being newly set and all.

Dudley was really excited to see a magical house and was not let down as he saw the weird structure and was please Vernon chuckled as Dudley's enthusiasm.

Harry was bombarded with pleasant memories and smiled fondly at the Burrow the door opened and Ron came running and then hugged Harry before punching him in the guts lightly and said "if you ever scare me like that again I will—"

Harry went red and gasped in pain and hid it he didn't want Ron to know but he saw Ron frowning turning he saw an equally upset Hermione who hugged him the adults laughed at this.

Hermione said "Ron told me what happened, you didn't tell us why!" Harry shrugged embarrassed.

As everyone was led into the Burrow Molly smiled and greeted everyone happy that her house was full.

James and Sirius were forcefully invited and agreed to collect their families everyone was allocated a room the Dursleys were given the guest room, Charlies room went to Lily and Severus as Charlie would be rooming with Bill and Percy. Dudley and Harry would be with Ron. Fred and George who had their own room bunked together and so Georges and Percys room went to James and Sirius.

Hermione Astoria and Eve of course shared with Ginny who was turning out to be confident and Harry noticed relieved she didn't have a crush on him but talked about many interesting things.

Molly, Harry immediately noticed unconsciously always favoured Ginny and Ron was left out but Ginny loved her older brother fiercely and that fact made Molly aware that she was neglecting her youngest Son.

The twins Harry noticed were putting something in Percy's drink and winked at Harry who smiled.

End of Chapter


	23. The End is near

The twins Harry noticed were putting something in Percy's drink and winked at Harry who smiled.

Chapter 23 The end is near

Harry laughed as Percy hair went to an astonishing green Percy also went purple and the effect was comical.

Harry winched his body was still adjusting suddenly he felt Severus pick him up and said "come on kiddo" with that he helped Harry to bed Harry instantly fell asleep into a pleasant dreamless sleep.

The next day refreshed Harry had a pleasant quite day ending in James and Sirius visiting.

The twins Ron and Harry entered the living room as James and Sirius arrived smiling Harry ran to Sirius said "Padfoot! You made it!" Then gave his dad a hug the twins gulped and Fred said "Harry what did you

Just call Sirius!" ended George

Harry said "Padfoot, Sirius nickname!" Sirius said fondly "Yeah at school me James, Sirius and Severus were had nick names Am Padfoot James here is Prong, Remus was Mooney and Sev here was Slither together

"The marauders" yelled the twins Sirius and James laughed then James asked "how'd you know!"

Fred said "The Marauder Map we found it!" James smiled his eyes twinkled and said " I see our map is in good hands but you do know once you leave Hogwarts it must be left for others!" The twins nodded in awe and said "tell us about the pranks you played!"

James said "not until the four are together!" the twins hugged the two astonished adults and said "it's so cool to know you guys are real and you wait, we will train Harry!"

Sirius scoffed "Harry need training ha that one had pulled more stunts then we ever have!"

James said "You expect any less from a Marauder'a son!" the twins eyes grew wide as Harry smirked and said "These old fossils are old news Gred and Forge!" twins turned to see an amused Harry who continued "I think they've ahh what do we call it lost there marbles!"

James promptly tickled his son who winched in pain James froze and held him cursing Marge Dursley.

Harry hugged his dad consolingly and twins thrilled led there heroes into the kitchen. James was in Father Mode after seeing Harry was still venerable. James was rightfully concerned Magic medicine had heeled his bones in an instant Harry would be sore for a few days and yet Harry still was sore a week later.

Harry did his best to assure James he was alright and that the soreness would finish in a day to two.

Luckily Harry's soreness pasted and soon it was time to go to shopping Draco had hounded Harry to meet up after the incident.

The Dursleys left near the end of August because Dudley had to go to school soon enough school shopping had to be done. Harry received his letter and looking at the list he groaned unsettled but luckily he wasn't the boy who lived so he'd be alright.

The humongous party left for diagon Alley in late August. After buying all the clothes and equipment it was time to buy books.

Harry saw the long queue outside and groaned Lockheart!

Going in Harry looked for the books he needed Ron kept glaring at Lockheart and Hermione sniffed in contempt her eyes glittering dangerously.

They tried to leave but Mrs Weasley wanted an autograph and so everyone waited annoyed Harry wisely stayed away wishing he had got his school stuff before like Draco had.

Looking at the light filled room and the happy lively crowd he remembered the life and light of the tree world as he called it looking out he saw a plant on a table and touched it gentle like and mindless whispered

"You fell like me you think like me but i can act you can't" sad but true.

Harry suddenly heard "It can't be Harry Potter Potions extraordinaire!" Harry saw lockheart came to him and held his arm painfully and drag up to the front everyone was excited but before anything could happen

Severus Snape headed him off and whispered icily "let go of mu son!" Lockheart laughed happily and said "Don't worry i will only take five minutes of young Harry's time!"

Severus said "if you value your life i suggest you let him go!" a shocked Harry felt lockheart loosen his grip.

Harry went straight to Severus and buried himself into his chest Severus held him tightly and said "never come near him again!"

James and Sirius had reached lockheart by this time and they left glaring at lockheart, who turned to the crowd smiling, said "a bit overly dramatic—

He trailed off at the hostile glared smiled and signed autographs.

Harry was hustled out by concerned family and friends Harry looked into the sky and it suddenly darkened gasping he looked and saw the dark dementor's flying not the small ones he had seen but the huge icy demontors of the past

Harry shivering gasped his breath became icy and fell to the ground instantly Harry shivering looked and voices were heard "Stop the darkness the veil had been broken the time is at hand the time is at hand!" Tears blurred Harry's eyes which suddenly became icy his skin was raw from the cold and some parts were frozen cold frozt bite Harry thought numbly.

Harry saw the swarm going around and around the icy grew the noise to a deafening ear shattering noise. As the demontors chanted the veil is opened the door is opening Harry saw a door opening and saw instead of a white golden door a dark door with icy deigns formed.

Harry screamed as he saw the dementors sucked the souls of humans and buried them alive!

Harry screamed and screamed shutting his eyes tight he screamed Harry felt something shake him and something poured into his mouth Harry opening his eyes saw his shocked family and diagon Alley whispered "they're coming Mione Ron it happening Help me!" with that he went unconscious.

Harry was immediate taken to St Mungos and the healers put him under shock treatments. Lily cried inconsolably held her sons hand and prayed a heart filled prayer that only a mother can Don't go I pray to you my shining star please don't no matter where you go all i pray is where ever you in be happy but please don't go IU have lost to as did James and Severus Em had not been told Astoria was with her.

Harry immediately saw Ron and Hermione both were pale and said "Harry! What happened?" Harry crying said "I don't know!" Fate appeared and said "the time has come Harry fight with all that you have suddenly Draco Malfoy appeared and said "Let's do this!" Harry said "I don't understand this is too soon!" Fate replied "i know but the darkness is stronger than we anticipated you have 24 hours to defeat the darkness!"

Harry eyes grew stronger and said "I will do this!" Two lights shone two figures appeared Ginny and Eve arrived!"

Harry then saw four floating object and saw to his delight his family Gabrielle, Ethon. Jason and Harmony

Jason went to Ron and said "I give you Gryffindors magic help Hogwarts

Harmony went to Ginny and said "I give to Huflepuffs magic help Hogwarts heir

Gab went to Eve and said "I give you Ravenclaws magic help Hogwarts heir!

Ethon went to Draco and said "I give you Slytherines magic help Hogwarts heir"

With that they smiled and said "Harry Potter Hogwarts heir Hermione Granger the better half of Harry may you be blessed! We love you" Gab then told Harry they were the founders reincarnated so that when darkness came they would help there heir by giving there powers to those worthy Harry hugged his brothers and sisters and thanked them for everything as they disappeared

Harry cried and smiled and cried again as Hermione held him The Army was set the battle was set staked were high many had lost their lives but no more

THE TIME HAS COME LET THE WORLDS ROAR THE BATTLE BETWEEN HUMANITY AND DARKNESS BEGINS

Next chapter is the final chapter of darkness


	24. losing Everything

Harry cried and smiled and cried again as Hermione held him The Army was set the battle was set staked were high many had lost their lives but no more

THE TIME HAS COME LET THE WORLDS ROAR THE BATTLE BETWEEN HUMANITY AND DARKNESS BEGINS

Chapter 24 losing everything

My world existed on a plane I never thought existed Harry mused you had a totally crap life then a life with lots of happiness and now this Darkness is coming was my whole life built for this moment

Fate smiled and said "Yes Harry you were given all these powers to defeat the darkness because you was most worthy to wield these powers.

Remember Harry! With Power comes responsibility! Harry laughed as he groggily woke up. Harry saw that he was alone and looking around he saw it was dark and cold, Harry knew this cold.

Harry saw four bright lights and gasping he saw Draco, Ginny, Eve and Ron. Harry hugged his friends and said "Hermione where is she!"

Ron explained "Hermione in Fates realm using her magic to keep the dementors away from Humans we don't have time!"

Harry nodded and said "First find our parents-

Draco interrupted "No time look our parents will be fine we don't have time please come on!"

Harry blinking back tears nodded and left the hospital room.

**Far away in the mountain tops were written four sentences**

Hufflepuffs love will be the first to go

Gryffindores bravery and sacrifice will be duly noted

Ravenclaws Knowldge will open the way

Slytherines Cunning with cloak the chosen one

The time is at hand had now become legible in that bleak snowy place.

Harry ran with his friends running fan towards the black gate of the castle where Bellatrix was after creating this place of darkness and cold.

Harry ran and stopping he saw a heard of dementors gasping he fires spells after spells but to no avail!

He saw Ginny go slowly forward Harry scream and moved to help but he was held back by a golden wall created by Ginny.

Ginny smiled and grew Golden in colour until it became white and pure laughter was herd as the dark dementors scream and perished.

Hufflepff Love will be the First to go glowed bright and disappeared as Ginny body fell onto the cold snow crying they dragged themselves away knowing she was gone.

As they moved Forward Ron suddenly ran ahead and screamed and meet a wave of black darkness inside Ron perished into a burst of red and gold light

Gryffindores bravery and sacrifice will be duly noted glowed bright and disappeared as Ron's mangled Body lay stiff upon the floor.

Suddenly the three remaining friends were surrounded by black lights and dementors heading towards them.

Harry looked as he saw Eve recite something Harry screamed NO, NO! DON'T but it was too late in a shower of Gold Eve lit a path and her body was at the beginning of this path.

Ravenclaws Knowldge will open the way glowed bright and disappeared

Turning around he saw Draco take of his clock and wrap it around Harry and motioned and pushed him on to the path.

The last thing he saw was Draco pale face as he disappeared

Slytherines Cunning with cloak the chosen one glowed bright and disappeared

Harry cried but he knew he had to go on crying silently he went on alone walking in that cold dark place until he reached a point where we could walk no more breathing hard he looked ahead and saw the castle and nearby was a underground cave that only he could see.

Going in to the warmth he cried breathing Harry looked out onto the cold snowy world.

**Meanwhile**

Severus looked out astonished into the windswept world around him he saw Lily hold his hand as he looked around upset and worried.

James was holding a frantic Emerald who was becoming dangerously ill. Astoria was holding onto Emerald and holding her stomach and praying "Please God don't let me bring my child into this nightmare of a world."

Lily looked into the sky and whispered "You can do this my Harry fly with your white wings Fly and come home to mum!"

Far of a cold teary eyes Harry heard these words and cried more and said "Ow mum I need you so badly but I have to do this alone!"

Harry then summoned his wings and running out into that windy world he flew hard towards the castle using all his power and care he reached his destination.

Going in the castle he shivered and cast a warming spell which didn't help. Harry walks following the cold.

Harry kept casting the warming spell as he went and finally he reached a snow made door as stiff as rock and twice as cold and three times as white as anything else he had seen.

Touching the door Harry felt his hand turned black and moving back the hand snapped off with a crunch!

Harry mouth parted in amazement and pain but focusing he renewed his magic and a hand formed again. Harry looked at the door in amazement.

Harry created the hottest blue fire he could which was hard it took him 15 minutes to complete the spell and aimed at the lock it melted and the door swung opened.

Harry went in to meet his destiny thinking about his friends and a person he hardly knew Ginny.

Harry wondered why she'd done it, but he knew why for her brothers and smiled when he thought about Hermione his heart warmed considerably and all doubts left his body.

End of Chapter 24

Next chapter is the final chapter Of Fate's Justice I may reedit this chapter maybe anyway

REVIEW


	25. Light wins All

Harry wondered why she'd done it, but he knew why for her brothers and smiled when he thought about Hermione his heart warmed considerably and all doubts left his body

Chapter 25 Light wins all

Harry walked into the room and looking around saw the snow covered chamber, he saw a beautiful Snow maiden sitting on the throne wearing light breezy clothes her hair was white but her eyes were black.

Looking into them it seemed like the entrance to the abyss Harry felt his memories going using all his power he retained them by brute force and will.

Blinking Harry saw the Snow Maiden come near him and he felt colder than he had ever felt despite his warming charms

The maiden smiled then leaning down whispered "Join me!" Harry smiled and nodded as the Maiden embraced him Harry grinned and returned the hug tightly and said "I do you want I do, do, do" incoherently.

**Meanwhile **

Lily could feel the world go darker and the Snow ticker it was becoming like mountains in fact she could not see much as she and everyone else was incased in a mountain of snow.

Lily looking around saw an area with no walls but a ceiling and knew all of Humanity and animals was in this place. Again she wondered what was happening looking out she saw snow dripping hope filled her heart but her heart went numb when she was snow was expanding reproducing the drips grew and swelled feeling sick she watched it pound an invisible wall lily saw a tiny crack lily paled and grabbing a candle held it near the snow but to no avail.

Using the wax she covered the crack nothing watching the snow grow she bit her lip and threw up muttering a cleaning charm she Severus hold her and she cried as did Severus.

Severus muttered Firefiend and the Snow retreated a bit but not much Lily said "nothing works!" Severus hung his head.

**The Castle of Snow**

Harry smiled he began to heat up and the Maiden screamed and tried to leap back but to no avail screaming she melted Harry let her go and performed Firefiend and the maiden vanished in a puff of smoke.

Harry watched the Ashes turn white and grow again this time Harry recognized Bellatrix Lestrange she screamed incoherent words which poured out of her mouth like water.

Harry said "Mrs Black can you hear me!" More screaming came from Bellatrix until finally after Harry called her around 50 times she says rasping "Help me so cold so dark!"

A loud ear splitting scream issued from her at that moment Harry threw a ball of light towards Bellatrix's heart.

Bellatrix body went numb and Harry knew she was dead a black mist floated and began transforming and took the shape of a dementor.

It was the biggest and strongest demontor Harry had ever seen gasping as the coldness and emptiness he felt.

Harry felt darkness surrounding everything Harry looked up towards the sky and whispered "Light is my guide"

Light surrounded Harry as the dementor screamed is rage and hurled itself towards Harry. Using all the power he could he defended himself against the evil dementor.

Howling Winds and ice surrounded Harry who was using all his power with an almighty cry Harry was thrown back hitting an icy wall blood flowed down his head and eyes, tears cascaded down his face.

His thoughts were on his love and friends and whispered "I need you so badly"

Getting up aiming his wand to the darkness he was so tired but he had to do this

Into the night I walk

Into eternal darkness I walk

Just for you

No MATTER what

FRIENDS TILL THE END

Here we are together fighting the dark

With you by my side

I am not afraid

Together we fight

For our loved ones

For the time when you mother says

"You're my angel"

For the time your Father says

"Am proud of you"

That innocent laughter

The tears of repentance

For when you messed up

That hugs of forgiveness

Together you and I now fight

For the Future

Here I am in front of the darkness

My wand my only light

I can here you say

Don't be afraid

You're not alone

FRIENDS TOGETHER

WE WILL FIGHT THIS DARK TIME

WE WILL FIGHT

Harry was getting tired his light was fading suddenly the light grew strong and saw by his side Ron and Hermione

TOGETHER LETS FIGHT THIS EVIL

As the light grew bigger Harry could see his family, his friends his joy that beautiful world that was to come into the far distant future and suddenly everything turned white.

Slowly color came into focus and Harry saw Emerald who smiled and said "This is our final meeting Harry farewell and may your life be blessed"

Harry and Fate hugged hard and Fate said "Fate's Justice has been done"

EPILOGUE

Everything was back to normal and Harry found himself in diagon Alley outside of the bookshop and lockheart was looking ahead. Back to where it had all started.

Everyone was talking after many talk and arguments no one ever spoke of it again because it would cause panic and fear the magical race was humbled in knowing how week they were. The muggle world had no recollection of the affairs and the wizarding world breathed deeply.

Harry never told anyone about his role in this not even his parents apart from him only the founder's heir and Hermione knew what had happened. So it was kept secret from everyone even their own children and families.

The founder's heirs were just glad to be alive and never question why they were alive and how.

Harry graduated with top honors alongside Hermione and they finally married as did Ron and Eve, Ginny married Draco which was a surprise.

One thing was to be noted Astoria's son Aladdin Ethon Snape married James daughter Jasmine Gabriella Potter.

Harry would always laugh at the implication of these names and told everyone so Severus scowled at him as on Aladdin's wedding day Harry told the muggle fairy tale Aladdin to everyone's amusement. Safest to say Harry stayed well away from Severus who was upset about his granddaughter's big day being ruined.

Only when Jasmine calmed Severus down did Harry dare show himself smiling comically.

Finally I must note lockheart never became a professor after the incident certain people gained their memories back soon Lockheart was apprehended and was made to give everyone their money back he now works as a Janitor at St Mungo until he retires.

lockhearts book were burnt at the stake Of course as the books were mainly true tales they were republished giving credit to the real hero's and became a great help to young wizards and witches.

Harry a few years later reading about lockheart smiled again and thought Fate's Justice

THE END OF THIS STORY NO SEQUAL

REVIEW

I want to know what you think so everyone review please I have to go and start the new chappie of My light


End file.
